Lingered
by AVCenna
Summary: (Chapter 3 Updated!) BTS FF! Yaoi. BoysLove. It's NamJin Couple again, but anticipate for the crack pair kkk :D / Tidak ada yang disebut dengan 'kebetulan'. Seseorang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu karena sebuah alasan. Alasan yang mengikat entah untuk berada di sisi satu sama lain selamanya atau hanya sementara. Bagaiamanapun mencoba untuk memungkiri, benang takdir itu akan tetap ada.
1. Chapter 1

**Lingered**

Cast :

Otomatis BTS dong :3

Pairing : Always Namjin ~

Rating : Untuk Ratingnya udah bisa di masukin ke M kali ya, tapi gak ada pedes" (?) nya sih ._.

Warning : BoysLove / Yaoi, and also a Crack Pair J-Hope x Jin hohoho :Dv

So, anticipate. I warn you guys ~ :3

Buat gambaran penampilannya biar makin mantep bacanya, bayangin aja Jin di era Rookie King yang lagi manis" nya :3 #woy, dan si Jei Hop di era MV Danger yang manly banget ~ Kalau uri Namjoonie udah jelas kali ya selalu dan senantiasa manly dengan rambut blondenya :* #okestopfangirling

Yap langsung aja. Don't like Don't read, and no bash please. :)

Happy reading ~

**_Lingered_**

.

.

.

.

Malam itu jalan lumayan sepi, mengingat waktu yang sudah melewati tengah malam.

Di sinilah Seokjin, bermaksud untuk kembali ke apartemennya setelah beberapa hari menetap di apartemen Yoongi. Ia merasa sudah sangat menyusahkan sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu.

Seokjin menyandarkan kepalanya di dekat jendela yang sedikit basah oleh rintik air. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang cukup banyak. Tapi bagaimanapun lelahnya, ia akan selalu kembali bersemangat saat mengingat kekasihnya, entah kenapa ia merindukannya. Ingin merasakan hangatnya dekapan namja tampan dengan senyum menawan itu.

Ia mengarahkan manik kembarnya menatap keluar. Gerimis.

.

.

Ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba kedua matanya menangkap pantulan sosok yang sangat familiar sedang berjalan sempoyongan di pinggir jalan.

_'Itu kan...?'_

Refleks Seokjin meminta supir taxi itu untuk menepi.

"Ahjussi, tolong sedikit menepi dan pelankan sebentar.."

"Baik, nona.." Supir itu pun memelankan laju taxi-nya dan sedikit menepi.

Seokjin terus mengamati sosok namja itu, mengabaikan supir taksi yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nona' barusan. Tentu saja ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, banyak yang salah mengira ia seorang yeoja karena wajahnya yang sangat cantik.

Ia tidak peduli, saat ini yang mengambil seluruh fokus indranya adalah seseorang di pinggir jalan itu. Ia terus menatap lurus pada sosok itu sebelum ia benar-benar sadar kalau itu benar Hoseok. Mantan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Berhenti, ahjussi."

Sesaat setalah taxi itu berhenti Seokjin dengan panik langsung melompat turun dan menghampiri namja itu saat ia melihat tubuhnya sebentar lagi akan limbung.

"Jung Hoseok!" Ia merangkul pundak Hoseok agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ya ampun, apa yang kau lakukan ?!" namja cantik itu dapat mencium bau alkohol yang menguar kuat dari tubuh namja yang sedang ia rangkul.

Dengan susah payah ia memapah Hoseok yang sudah setengah sadar itu menuju ke taxi yang ia tumpangi. Ia hanya tidak tega untuk meninggalkan namja itu sendirian dalam keadaan mabuk. Terlebih sebentar lagi sepertinya akan hujan deras.

Ia hanya berniat baik ingin menolong namja yang sempat mengisi hatinya itu. Yah, mungkin juga masih berada di beberapa sudut hatinya. Tak dapat ia pungkiri itu.

.

.

"Tolong putar balik, Pak. Kita ke Gangnam." pinta Seokjin sopan kepada sang supir. Ia pikir akan lebih baik untuk membawa Hoseok ke apartemennya sendiri dari pada ikut bersamanya.

Tentu saja ia merasa tidak enak membawa lelaki lain ke apartemennya karena sekarang ia telah menjadi milik orang lain. Milik Namjoon.

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di apartemen Hoseok dua puluh menit kemudian. Seokjin yang masih memapah tubuh Hoseok sedang berusaha membuka pintu apartemen milik namja itu. Ia berharap semoga Hoseok belum mengganti kode apartemennya. Karena oh ayolah, pasti sangat sulit berbicara pada orang mabuk, kan ?

Ia pun dengan sigap menekan tombol '041292' yang merupakan tanggal ulang tahunnya sendiri dan...

_Klek_

Pintu terbuka.

_'Dia belum menggantinya, syukurlah...'_. Seokjin tersenyum kecil.

Mereka pun memasuki apartemen Hoseok. Namun, baru saja Seokjin usai menutup pintu, Hoseok kembali menggumamkan satu hal yang sedari tadi terus di ucapkannya.

"Seokjin.." "Seo..Seokjin..." Sesekali diselingi dengan cegukan namja itu.

Ya, itu nama Seokjin. Hoseok sangat merindukan namja cantik itu.

"Seokjin.. Ma-maafkan aku.." "Maafkan aku.." Hoseok terus meracau. Bahkan dengan mata yang setengah tertutup.

Jujur Seokjin tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Tampak sangat menyedihkan. Dengan sabar Ia mencoba menenangkan namja itu sedikit dengan mengusap punggungnya.

"Iya. Tenanglah Hoseok-ah.. Aku di sini.."

.

.

.

Hoseok dapat merasakan tubuhnya di bawa oleh seseorang sedari tadi. Kesadarannya memang sudah berkurang, tapi ia tetap dapat merasakan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Ia tidak peduli kemana orang itu akan membawanya karena yang ada di benaknya sekarang hanya Seokjin. Seokjin. Dan Seokjin. Ia sangat merindukan namja cantik itu. Sampai rasanya ia ingin mati saja. Makanya ia terus menggumamkan nama itu.

Hoseok terus meracau. Sampai indra pendengarannya dapat dengan jelas menangkap suara yang selama ini berhasil membuat hatinya tenang...

"Iya. Tenanglah Hoseok-ah.. Aku di sini.."

suara Seokjin.

_'Ini kan...?'_ Batinnya.

Dengan sisa kesadarannya Hoseok berusaha membuka kedua bola matanya hanya untuk mendapati sosok namja cantik yang apapun akan rela ia lakukan demi untuk mendapatkannya kembali.

Awalnya namja itu sedikit tidak yakin akan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Hingga ia melihat bahwa sekarang mereka sedang berada di apartemen miliknya.

GREP

"Seokjin.." Hoseok kemudian langsung memeluk tubuh namja cantik itu dan menempelkan punggungnya pada dinding.

.

.

.

Seokjin tersentak saat tiba-tiba Hoseok memeluknya.

"Seokkie.. Aku merindukan mu.. Sangat.." Dan sekarang namja itu mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Seokjin dan mengendusi aroma tubuhnya di sana yang membuat namja cantik itu bergidik geli.

"Ho..Hoseok apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Seokjin sambil mendorong tubuh namja yang memeluknya posesif itu. Namun sayang, posisinya sangat tidak memungkinkan karena ia terkurung oleh dinding di belakang punggungnya.

"Aku merindukan mu Seokkie.. Jangan pergi.. Aku merindukanmu.." Seolah tidak peduli dengan segala penolakan namja cantik itu Hoseok semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau mabuk Hoseok! Kau mabuk!" Seokjin masih dengan segala usahanya berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Hoseok.

Oh sungguh Hoseok sangat menyukai aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Seokjin. Ia merindukannya. Ia menginginkan Seokjin.

Katakanlah Hoseok tidak berpikir jernih sekarang. Efek alkohol itu menyiksanya. Yang ia peduli hanya ada Seokjin di hadapannya sekarang. Dan tanpa aba-aba Hoseok langsung membungkam bibir Seokjin yang sedari tadi membantah dengan bibirnya.

"Mmpphh.."

Mata Seokjin terbelalak, namja yang berstatus mantan kekasihnya itu kini menciumnya.

"Hho..Hoseokk! Lephhwashhhkan!" Seokjin semakin memberontak.

Sedangkan Hoseok menghiraukan segala pemberontakan namja cantik itu dan terus menciumnya dengan kasar. Menyesap manisnya bibir Seokjin yang sudah lama tak ia cicipi.

Entah apa yang merasukinya sekarang. Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya kini Hoseok membawa tubuh Seokjin yang masih bergerak gelisah ke ranjang berukuran King sizenya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya beserta tubuh namja cantik itu di sana.

.

.

.

Hoseok tak melepaskan tautannya pada bibir Seokjin bahkan saat ia sudah dalam posisi menindih namja cantik itu. Tidak sepenuhnya menindih karena ia masih menopang tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sementara tangannya yang lain memegang dagu Seokjin.

"Mmppph.. Hah! Haaah.." Seokjin menolehkan wajahnya ke samping agar ciuman mereka terlepas. Demi tuhan ia hampir saja kehilangan napas. Ia butuh udara. Lebih tepatnya ia juga tidak ingin melihat wajah namja yang sedang mengurung tubuhnya kini.

Tapi sayang, Hoseok kembali meraih dagunya dan mencium paksa namja cantik itu. Tak ingin memberi kesempatan pada namja cantik itu bahkan hanya sekedar untuk bernapas.

Seokjin yang sudah muak terus meronta dan memukul-mukul dada serta bahu Hoseok. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang Hoseok tidak hanya menciumnya tetapi mulai melakukan sesuatu tepat di lehernya. Ia dapat merasakan lehernya sedikit basah karena perbuatan Hoseok.

Ia terus meronta dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Air matanya menggenang saat sosok Namjoon terlintas di benaknya. Ia mebutuhkan kekasihnya saat ini. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apapun dalam kungkungan tubuh Hoseok. Kekuatannya tidak akan cukup untuk melawan.

Kini posisi Hoseok berada di atas perut Seokjin dan mencoba untuk melepaskan apapun yang membalut tubuh putih namja cantik itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Berhenti Hoseok demi tuhan! Kau mabuk!"

"Jung Hoseok! Kumohon! Ini tidak benar!" Seokjin terus berteriak gelisah dengan kedua tangannya yang bergerak liar memukul tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu.

Emosi Hoseok sedikit tersulut merasa terganggu dengan pergerakan namja cantik dibawahnya. Entah mungkin karena ia sedang berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol atau apa. Kini ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengarahkannya tepat pada pipi mulus Seokjin dan...

PLAK

Ia menampar namja cantik itu.

"Diam atau ingin kutampar lagi ?!"

.

.

.

Kedua manik Seokjin terbelalak. Air mata sudah mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ia tidak percaya kalau baru saja Hoseok menamparnya ? Hoseok menamparnya.

Pipinya terasa perih. Tapi tak lebih perih dari sakit hati yang ia rasakan. Ini pertama kalinya Hoseok menyakitinya secara fisik. Sungguh ini bukan Hoseok. Yang ia tahu Hoseok_nya_ dulu tidak seperti ini. Mengapa rasanya sakit ?

.

.

Seokjin menangis dengan isakan tertahan. Ia lelah. Menyerah dengan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi padanya saat itu. Ia sudah benar-benar tak bisa bergerak karena sekarang kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Hoseok.

Seokjin menatap kosong langit-langit kamar dengan air mata yang terus menetes. Mengabaikan Hoseok yang kini entah melakukan apa pada tubuhnya.

Ia tidak memikirkan itu. Yang memenuhi hati dan benaknya hanyalah Namjoon. Mineral hangat itu semakin deras mengalir membasahi pipinya mengingat Namjoon. Rasa bersalah pada namja yang sudah berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu membunuhnya.

Ia merasa gagal menjaga dirinya sendiri.

_'Ma.. Maafkan aku, Namjoonie..'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Wahaha gak jelas kan ? Iya kan ? Emang -_-

Entah kenapa ini terpikirkan begitu saja dan jeng jeng jeng jadilah (?)

Pertama-tama author mau mengucapkan makasi banyak buat yang udah review, fav/follow _Curious _dan _Babo o/_

Sungguh kalian adalah sumber kehidupan ku dalam menulis ~ :3 #apadah

Ini adalah FF chaptered pertama yang ku publish, semoga bisa membuat readernim tertarik dengan cerita yang ketidakjelasan tanpa batas ini :D

FF ini intinya Namjin couple, tapi untuk chapter 1 ini momen nya belum ada, entar di next chap baru bejibun ._. Oh, dan maapkan author yang sama sekali belum berbakat dalam membuat ff genre M yang sesungguhnya ._.v

So... Bagaimana ? mau lanjut atau sampai disni saja hubungan kita /salah, ff nya maksudnya kkk~

author Gyl -ini nama saya, berhubung kemarin" tak memperkenalkan diri dengan baik(?) hoho- butuh masukan :)

**Review please ? :D**

I love you :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Lingered (Chap 2)**

Ia tidak memikirkan itu. Yang memenuhi hati dan benaknya hanyalah Namjoon. Mineral hangat itu semakin deras mengalir membasahi pipinya mengingat Namjoon. Rasa bersalah pada namja yang sudah berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu membunuhnya.

Ia merasa gagal menjaga dirinya sendiri.

_'Ma.. Maafkan aku, Namjoonie..'_

.

.

.

Chapter 2 Update! A-yo readers :) kalau mau lihat keterangan tambahan liat di Chap 1 aja yaa :3 /males copas #dor

oke, ini benar-benar hasil dari imajinasi liar saya *imajinasi berpelangi ala spongebob* jadi maapkan jika ada sesuatu yang kurang pas (?) :)

_**BoysLove - Yaoi / Namjoon x Jin / CrackPair!HopexJin / Don't like Don't Read :)**_

.

.

.

Happy reading ~

* * *

_**Lingered : Chapter 2**_

.

.

.

_Haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon_

_Haruman neowa naega sonjabeul su itdamyeon_

_Haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon_

_Haruman (haruman)_

_Neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon_

Ponsel Seokjin terus berdering di antara pakaian yang berserakan di lantai dekat ranjang tempat dua insan yang sedang menyatukan tubuhnya. Suara ponsel namja cantik itu teredam oleh desahan dan/atau mungkin tangisannya ?

"A-anghh... ahhh~ hiks.. Eunghh.."

Seokjin tidak henti-hentinya menangis dintara beratus bahkan beribu desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia dapat merasakan kesejatian namja yang sedang merajainya itu keluar masuk di bagian tubuh bawahnya.

Hoseok terus memberikan hentakan demi hentakan keras pada namja cantik dibawahnya yang bahkan bisa dibilang sangat keterlaluan.

"Aku tau kau menyukainya _baby._ So, don't cry. _Bitch_!" Hoseok menyeringai seperti iblis. Ia seperti kerasukan menyiksa Seokjin seperti ini.

"AHH! H-hiks.."

Hentakan keras. Lagi.

Tidak hanya menikmati liang sempit Seokjin. Kali ini namja tampan itu meraih ke bawah dan menggenggam milik namja cantik itu. Tangannya memberikan gerakan memompa dengan cepat hingga membuat Seokjin semakin mengerang dan menangis keras memohon agar Hoseok berhenti.

"Ahhhhhh... Hiks hiks.. s-stophhh... Ple-ahhh.. Pleahsshhh... ahh.. AHH!" Seokjin memekik hebat seiring dengan cairan putih nan lengket itu menyembur dari miliknya.

Sementara Hoseok masih menikmati kesejatiannya dimanjakan oleh Seokjin di bawah sana. Ia seperti melayang dijepit oleh liang Seokjin yang sangat ketat. Sampai pada saat ia merasakan akan mencapai puncaknya, ia menghentakkan kesejatiannya hingga memasuki Seokjin di tempat yang terdalam dan menyemburkan cairan cintanya di sana. Membuat keduanya mendesah.

"A-AHH!"

"Ahhh.. Seokkiehhh.."

.

Itu bukanlah pertama kalinya ia menyemburkan miliknya di dalam Seokjin, sudah kesekian kalinya. Seakan tidak mengenal rasa lelah namja tampan itu terus menyetubuhi Seokjin tanpa henti dengan berbagai posisi(?). Ia seperti dibutakan oleh nafsu, tidak menyadari bahwa yang sedang disetubuhinya itu adalah manusia, bukan _sex doll_.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon berniat mengunjungi kekasih cantiknya saat itu. Baru beberapa hari tidak bertemu saja sudah membuatnya merindu setengah mati. Membayangkan segala tingkah dan omelan pedasnya tak mampu menahan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Sebentar lagi adalah hari jadinya dengan Seokjin. Jadi ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan _princess_nya malam ini.

Namja tampan dengan _dimple_ menawan itu meraih ponsel dari saku celananya, hendak menghubungi sang kekasih. Ia mencobanya berkali-kali. Tapi nihil, seseorang di seberang sana sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya satupun.

Ia berpikir mungkin _Jinnie_nya sudah tertidur.

Tidak apalah, mungkin malam ini ia hanya akan tidur bersama dengan kekasihnya. Pasti akan menyenangkan bisa mencuri pelukan dari kekasihmu yang sedang tidur dan memberikan kejutan esok harinya, kan ?

Ah, rasanya Namjoon sudah tidak sabar.

.

.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Namjoon tiba di apartemen Seokjin. Ia langsung saja masuk ke dalam seolah itu adalah tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Kedua sudut alisnya menyatu, mengernyit sesaat setelah kaki jenjangnya memasuki ruangan itu.

Masih gelap.

Tak ada lampu yang menyala satupun. Ia tahu betul, Seokjin pasti akan menyalakan setidaknya satu lampu apalagi sudah tengah malam seperti ini. Kecuali jika...

Kekasihnya tidak sedang dirumah.

.

.

Namjoon mencoba menghubungi Yoongi untuk menanyakan kekasihnya, kemungkinan terbesar Seokjin masih di sana. Tapi yang ada malah Yoongi dibuat bingung oleh pertanyaan Namjoon karena Seokjin sudah pulang sedari tadi.

Namja tampan itu terus menunggu kekasihnya, tidak bisa dipungkiri rasa khawatir mendadak menyelimuti hatinya saat itu. Pasalnya Seokjin tidak pernah menginap di tempat lain selain di rumah Yoongi.

Ia hanya bisa berharap agar Seokjin baik-baik saja, terus menggumam untuk keselamatan kekasihnya hingga tanpa sadar ia tertidur di sofa ruang tengah.

Namun malam itu, Seokjin tidak kunjung pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Warna langit telah terlukis dengan warna yang berbeda. Bintang tak lagi terlihat di gantikan dengan abu berbias kekuningan. Sudah pagi.

Seokjin tidak benar-benar tertidur. Bahkan setelah namja yang telah mengambil paksa miliknya yang paling berharga itu mendahuluinya bermimpi. Matanya menolak untuk menutup dan terus mengeluarkan cairan beningnya. Sakit, sakit sekali. Bukan hanya tubuhnya, tetapi juga hatinya.

"Hiks.."

Kini ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang tidak terbalut sehelai benang pun dan bersandar di kepala ranjang sebelah Hoseok yang sedang memunggunginya. Membayangkan perlakuan Hoseok padanya sejak semalam tadi membuat luka yang dibentuk oleh namja itu di hatinya semakin dalam.

Terlalu kasar. Ia disetubuhi berkali-kali hingga tak mampu mengingat berapa kali pula ia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Bahkan Hoseok juga sempat memukulnya beberapa kali. Tubuhnya terasa seperti terbelah-belah.

.

.

Seokjin termenung. Menatap nanar pakaiannya yang sudah terhambur di lantai. Lalu kedua matanya tertuju pada noda lengket yang terdapat di ranjang itu. Dan juga bercak merah yang tercampur dengan cairan berwarna putih.

Ia tahu betul apa itu, noda merah itu pasti _miliknya_. Noda merah yang menandakan bahwa sekarang ia sudah tidak lagi berharga.

.

.

Berlama-lama di tempat itu hanya akan menambah buruk _trauma_nya. Seokjin beranjak dari ranjang Hoseok. Hanya ini kesempatannya karena Hoseok tidak mungkin terbangun. Ia harus segera pergi dari tempat yang baginya bak neraka itu, tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang menuntut untuk diistirahatkan. Ia hanya ingin pergi, itu saja. Tak pernah terbayangkan jika niat baiknya semalam akan berakhir seperti ini. Menyedihkan, bukan ?

Namja cantik itu mengusap air matanya pelan, memungut pakaiannya satu per satu dan mengenakannya dengan susah payah. Ia meringis sesekali karena nyeri yang luar biasa di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kemudian ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Terdapat 32 panggilan tidak terjawab. Dua panggilan dari Yoongi sahabatnya, dan sisanya dari Namjoon. Ia menggumamkan pemintaan maaf pada kekasihnya itu di balik senyum miris yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

_'Aku sudah tidak pantas untukmu lagi... Mianhe...'_

.

.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Hoseok, langkah Seokjin terhenti di hadapan cermin besar di ruangan itu. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di sana. Sangat sangat berantakan dan terdapat bercak yang mungkin tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari di kulitnya. Tidak ingin repot membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Ia hanya ingin segera menemui Namjoon. Orang yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini.

.

.

_Calling : 'Joonie Baby'_

Seokjin menghubungi Namjoon, dan ia tidak perlu menunggu lama karena kekasihnya langsung mengangkat panggilan darinya.

"Yeoboseyo. J-Jinnie! Kau di mana, sayang ?"

"J-Joonie.. Jemput a..aku.. hiks." Tangis namja cantik itu pecah saat mendengar suara Namjoon di seberang sana.

"Ssh.. Uljima, baby. Katakan kau di mana sekarang, hm ?"

"A..aku di d-dekat apartemen Ho...seok..." Suara Seokjin semakin lirih saat menyebutkan nama terakhir di kalimatnya itu.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku di sana dan jangan ke mana-mana. Aku mencintaimu."

Seokjin hanya mengangguk kecil saat memutuskan panggilannya pada Namjoon dan menunggu kekasihnya itu. Bulir air matanya jatuh mengingat apa yang Namjoon katakan barusan. _'Aku Mencintaimu.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon mengemudi seperti orang gila, yang dipikirkannya saat itu hanyalah Seokjin. Kekasihnya itu menangis dan terlebih lagi saat mendengar nama Namja itu keluar dari bibirnya. Hal itu hanya memperburuk perasaan kalut Namjoon.

.

.

Namjoon terpaku melihat kondisi Seokjin saat baru saja ia tiba di sana. Namja tampan itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya melihat penampilan kekasih cantiknya yang sangat jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Ia melihat Seokjin berjalan gontai ke arahnya dengan rambut yang berantakan dan pakaiannya yang terpasang asal-asalan. Namun yang paling menghancurkannya saat itu adalah terdapat memar bekas tamparan di wajah cantik kekasihnya serta jejak air mata yang mengering. Sudut bibirnya sobek dan matanya sayunya yang sembab.

Sepasang mata elangnya juga menemukan bercak keunguan di kulit putih kekasihnya. Dan Itu jelas adalah _kissmark_.

.

.

Seokjin segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan Namjoon dan menangis sesenggukan di sana. Terasa sulit untuk berbicara bahkan untuk sekedar menyebut nama Namjoon. Hanya suara isakan pilunya yang terdengar.

Akhirnya ia merasa aman. Ia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya sangat erat, seolah takut ditinggalkan.

Sedangkan Namjoon ?

Ia menangis saat itu juga melihat kekasihnya seperti ini. Sedikit banyak ia tahu apa yang telah dialami oleh Seokjin, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apapun. Tidak ingin membuat cintanya kembali mengingat kenangan buruk _**itu**_. Kedua lengan kekarnya menyelimuti tubuh kekasihnya dan memberinya waktu untuk meluapkan semuanya.

Hati Seokjin terluka, begitupula Namjoon. Keduanya dapat merasakan luka di hati masing-masing.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Tetap dengan kedua lengan yang saling melingkar tanpa ingin melepaskan barang sedetik pun.

Namjoon membiarkan Seokjin menangis dan menenangkan diri dalam pelukannya sampai ia dikejutkan oleh tangisan Seokjin yang melemah hingga tidak lagi terdengar dan beban tubuh kekasihnya itu memberat.

"Ya! J-Jinnie ?!"

Seokjin jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tampak berjalan kesana kemari menunggu dengan gelisah di ruang tunggu UGD bersama kekasihnya, Park Jimin. Mereka sudah lebih dulu tiba di rumah sakit karena Namjoon sempat menghubunginya untuk memberitahukan keadaan Seokjin.

Namja berkulit putih pucat itu segera berdiri dari duduknya saat sudut matanya menangkap sosok Namjoon di sana.

"Yoongi hyung, tolong cepat panggilkan petugas medis." Namjoon meminta bantuan Yoongi dengan sangat panik.

Reaksi yang diberikan oleh namja semanis gula itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Namjoon pada saat melihat kondisi Seokjin. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan kecilnya dan bersumpah akan memberikan pelajaran pada namja brengsek yang sudah membuat sahabatnya itu sampai seperti ini.

Ia sempat terpaku sebentar menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sedikit bergerak gelisah sebelum berlari ke dalam dan memanggil petugas medis.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Hoseok menggeliat gelisah. Cahaya matahari yang sudah cukup terik mengganggu tidurnya. Ugh, demi tuhan kepalanya seperti dihantam beban berat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya. Efek alkohol semalam sungguh membuatnya kesusahan.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, melihat pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar dan tubuhnya yang _full naked_, serta kasurnya yang benar-benar berantakan dengan beberapa noda yang kontras di sana.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit kedua mata namja tampan itu membulat. Ia akhirnya menyadari semuanya setelah memori otaknya menyusun satu per satu kejadian yang terjadi semalam.

Ia mabuk berat dan Seokjin mengantarnya pulang ke apartemen. Lalu ia memeluk dan mencium namja cantik yang jujur masih sangat dicintainya itu.

Seokjin sempat menolak perlakuannya hingga ia terbawa emosi dan menampar pipi Seokjin. Dan setelah itu ia...

Menyetubuhi Seokjin secara paksa. Berulang kali.

.

.

"Aaaarrgh! Brengsek!"

Hoseok mengerang dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang telah ia lakukan pada malaikat yang pernah menjadi miliknya itu ?

Ia merasa seperti penjahat yang sesungguhnya karena telah merenggut keberhargaan namja yang seharusnya sudah tidak berhak ia sentuh.

.

.

Hoseok tahu Seokjin pasti sudah pergi lebih dulu karena tidak ada jejak yang ditinggalkan olehnya sama sekali. Ia bergegas membersihkan dirinya dan beniat untuk langsung menemui namja cantik itu. Meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya. Kalau perlu ia bersedia menerima hukuman apapun. Bahkan jika Seokjin memintanya untuk meninggalkan dunia ini pun ia bersedia.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu ?"

"Tentu saja Namjoon-ah."

Namjoon tersenyum. "Tolong ambilkan beberapa pakaian untuk Jinnie dan perlengkapannya selama ia di rawat di sini, Hyung."

"Baiklah, anything for my beloved dongsaeng." Yoongi tersenyum manis yang hampir membuat kedua matanya menutup membentuk sebuah garis lurus. Ia berdiri hendak menuju ke apartemen Seokjin, tapi langsung berbalik begitu menyadari tidak ada yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Hei, BanDek (bantet pendek) *author pun digampar ._.v*. Apa kau tidak ingin menemani kekasih mu ini eoh ?" Yoongi melirik Jimin yang masih menempelkan pantatnya di sofa tanpa ada tanda-tanda ingin beranjak sedikitpun dengan bibir yang sedikit di majukan.

Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa, "Hehe. Tentu saja manis. Ayo!"

Lalu beranjak dengan cepat dan menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Yoongi, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih dalam kamar rawat itu.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Yoongi dan Jimin setelah pasangan sejoli itu sudah pergi. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Seokjin dengan sayang. Merasa lega karena kekasihnya itu berada di sekeliling orang baik seperti mereka.

"Cepatlah sadar, chagiya. Aku merindukanmu.."

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin sedang sibuk mengambil perlengkapan untuk Seokjin dan keduanya menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang masuk ke dalam apartemen yang pintunya mereka biarkan terbuka.

"Seokki..!"

Itu Jung Hoseok.

.

Emosi Yoongi langsung memuncak saat melihat namja yang masih di ambang pintu itu. Ia langsung menuju ke arah Hoseok dan mencengkram kerah baju yang dikenakan namja tampan itu.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA SEOKJIN, HUH ?! NAMJA BRENGSEK!"

_BUGH_

Yoongi melayangkan satu pukulan pada rahang Hoseok yang menyebabkan namja itu ambruk ke lantai. Merasa belum cukup namja manis itu terus memukul Hoseok tanpa henti dan meluapkan semua emosinya.

"APA BELUM PUAS KAU MENGHANCURKAN HATINYA, HAH?! DAN SEKARANG KAU MENGAMBIL MILIKNYA BEGITU SAJA ?! BRENGSEK KAU, BRENGSEK!"

Sementara Hoseok ?

Ia hanya diam menerima semua pukulan yang Yoongi berikan padanya. Ia merasa pantas mendapatkan itu.

Hingga Jimin yang tidak tahan melihat Yoongi seperti itu mencoba menghentikan aksi kekasihnya yang sepertinya sudah keterlaluan. Merengkuh tubuh kecil kekasihnya dan menariknya menjauh dari Hoseok.

"Yoongi hyung, cukup! Cukup! apa kau mau membunuhnya ?!" Suara Jimin sedikit membentak.

"LEPASKAN AKU, PARK JIMIN! NAMJA ITU MEMANG PANTAS MENDAPATKANNYA!"

"YOONGI HYUNG!" Kali ini Jimin benar-benar membentak Yoongi dan setelah itu melembutkan suaranya.

"Aku yakin Jin hyung akan sedih jika melihat kau seperti ini hyung. Apa hyung lupa kalau Jin hyung tidak menyukai kekerasan ?"

Jimin mengurung tubuh Yoongi dengan lengan kekarnya. Yoongi terdiam mendengar kata-kata kekasih yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Mungkin benar, ia sudah kelewatan.

"Mianhe.. Sekarang, bisakah kau melepaskanku ? Aku janji tidak akan memukulnya lagi."

Jimin tersenyum dan melepaskan rengkuhannya pada Yoongi.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan mendekat pada Hoseok yang bersandar di sisi sofa dalam ruangan itu. Wajah tampan namja itu tampak sudah sangat babak belur.

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?" Namja manis itu bertanya dengan nada datar dan terkesan sangat dingin.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Seokjin."

"Tidak akan. Jangan pernah berharap untuk menemuinya lagi."

"Kumohon..." Pinta Hoseok pada Yoongi.

Yoongi tampak menimbang sesuatu sebelum membuka mulut kecilnya untuk berbicara. "Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat."

Hoseok bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan melakukan apapun."

"Aku hanya akan membawa mu melihatnya, dan setelah itu jangan pernah menemuinya lagi. Dan jika kau mencoba mendekatinya, akulah orang pertama yang akan menjauhkan Seokjin darimu."

Sungguh syarat itu sangat berat bagi Hoseok. Namun ia tidak punya pilihan. Namja tampan itu kemudian meng-"iya" kan perkataan Yoongi dengan berat hati.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga kini tiba di depan pintu kamar rawat bernomor 1004.

Hoseok memandang sendu Seokjin yang terbaring lemah di dalam sana. Dengan selang infus dan _oxygen mask_ yang menutupi hampir setengah wajah cantiknya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah membuat orang yang dicintainya seperti itu. Hatinya serasa di remas di dalam dadanya, sakit.

Ia tidak munafik. Dari hatinya yang terdalam ia masih membutuhkan namja cantik itu. Tapi tak ada kesempatan untuknya lagi. Seokjin kini sudah memiliki Namjoon di sisinya.

Namja yang jauh lebih baik darinya.

.

"Sudah lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat ?" Suara dingin Yoongi lagi-lagi menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Sekarang kuharap kau tidak menemuinya lagi. Kalau perlu menjauhlah darinya."

Hoseok hanya bisa membalas Yoongi dengan gumaman lirih. "Terima kasih..." Dan segera beranjak melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Jimin memandang punggung Hoseok yang sudah berjalan menjauh dengan kepala menunduk. Entah mengapa ia merasa kasihan pada namja itu. Sejak pertama melihatnya di apartemen Seokjin ia dapat melihat pancaran rasa menyesal dan bersalah yang amat mendalam dari kedua mata cokelatnya. Jimin seolah dapat melihat kalau namja itu sebenarnya juga hancur dan terluka. Hancur oleh rasa bersalah yang mengakar dalam hatinya.

Dan Yoongi tidak melihat itu.

"Apa Yoongi hyung tidak merasa terlalu berlebihan padanya ?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. Seolah ia tidak mendengarnya. Sebenarnya namja manis itu hanya tidak ingin membahas hal itu lagi.

Sementara Jimin hanya bisa menghelas napas melihat kelakuan kekasihnya dan mengikuti Yoongi masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Seokjin.

.

.

.

"Namjoon-ah.." Yoongi menepuk pundak Namjoon yang tertidur sambil duduk di sebelah Seokjin yang belum juga terbangun.

Namjoon sedikit melenguh saat tidurnya terganggu. Ia mengerang pelan merasakan pegal di sekujur tubuhnya mengingat posisinya tidur dalam posisi duduk.

"Pulanglah dulu, nanti biar aku yang menjaga Seokjin. Kau masih ada _meeting_ hari ini kan ?"

Namjoon mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, hyung. Aku berhutang budi padamu."

"Tch.." Yoongi menghadiahkan jitakan di kepala Namjoon.

"Kau tahu ? Kau berlebihan." Yoongi memutar bola matanya. "Aku sudah menganggap Seokjin dan kau sebagai dongsaeng ku sendiri."

"Kkk ~ Iya iya. Tapi.. Tidak apa-apa jika ku tinggal sendiri, Hyung ?"

"Nope. Sebentar lagi juga pasti akan berisik kalau si Jimin cerewet itu sudah datang."

"Haha.. Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Hyung." Namjoon berpamitan dengan sedikit tertawa. Bagaimana tidak ?

Yoongi baru saja menyebutkan bahwa kekasihnya itu cerewet. Padahal sesungguhnya namja semanis gula itu jauh lebih cerewet dari kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Seokjin masih di rawat di rumah sakit. Tapi kondisinya sudah cukup membaik sejak ia sadar 2 hari yang lalu. Hanya saja...

Namja cantik itu tidak berbicara pada siapapun semenjak membuka kedua mata indahnya. Baik itu pada Namjoon, Yoongi, Jimin, maupun petugas medis. Tidak satupun.

Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan tidak makan sedikit pun. Hanya cairan infuslah yang memberi nutrisi pada tubuhnya.

.

Hal itu membuat Namjoon sedih. Namja tampan itu sudah melakukan apapun dengan sabar untuk membuat kekasihnya berbicara. Tapi nihil, kedua belah bibir itu tak juga membuka.

Sungguh hatinya sakit melihat Tatapan mata Seokjin yang seakan Kosong. Mata indah itu seolah tidak memantulkan apapun di dalamnya.

.

.

_Cklek_

Namjoon menolehkan kepalanya pada suara pintu yang terbuka, dan menampakkan seorang namja yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya berbalut jas putih di ambang pintu.

Dokter tampan berkulit sedikit tan itu memasuki ruangan tempat Seokjin di rawat. "Selamat pagi, perkenalkan saya Dokter Jung." Ia memperkenalkan diri dengan tersenyum sopan dan membungkuk hormat.

"Apa anda keluarga dari pasien Kim Seokjin ?"

"Aku tunangannya, dokter."

"Bisa anda ikut dengan saya sebentar ? Ada yang perlu saya sampaikan."

Namjoon mengangguk kecil sebelum mengikuti Dokter yang bernama lengkap Jung Daehyun itu dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Saya meminta maaf sebelumnya untuk menyampaikan hal ini pada anda, Namjoon-ssi. Sepertinya tunangan anda baru saja mengalami kekerasan secara seksual. Dari pemeriksaan yang kami lakukan saat melihat kondisi tubuhnya menunjukkan hasil seperti itu. Ditambah lagi tubuhnya yang sedang kelelahan memperparah kondisinya.'_

_'Dan juga... Tampaknya ia mendapatkan tekanan batin yang luar biasa. Apa tunangan anda pernah mengalami trauma seperti ini sebelumnya ?'_

_'Saya harap anda bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Karena kebanyakan pasien yang mengalami trauma seperti ini jiwanya sangatlah rapuh.' _

Perkataan dokter Jung terus memenuhi pikirannya. Seokjin memang benar memiliki trauma yang sama walaupun tidak mengalaminya langsung. Dan sampai sekarang kekasihnya masih tidak dapat melupakan kejadian _**itu**_.

Namja tampan itu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya yang kalut saat ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan menampakkan nama si pemanggil _"Yoongi Hyung's Calling"_.

Senyuman sempat tercetak di wajah tampannya saat menerima panggillan Yoongi. Pasalnya ia meminta Yoongi untuk segera menghubunginya jika Seokjin sudah ingin berbicara.

Namun senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama, pudar seiring dengan suara yang terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Namjoon-ah! Ji—Jinnie..!"

Sesuatu terasa tidak benar, suara Yoongi hyung terdengar parau seperti sedang menangis.

"Ji–Jinnie tidak ada di kamarnya Namjoon-ah! Di-dia pergi…"

"M..Mwo ?!" Namjoon membeku.

"Tenanglah Yoongi hyung. Aku segera ke sana."

Namjoon mencoba menenangkan Yoongi. Membohongi dirinya sendiri yang bahkan jauh lebih panik dari siapapun jika hal itu menyangkut Seokjin.

Cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan, Tuhan ?

Namja tampan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada kemudi untuk melampiaskan seluruh kekhawatiran atas kekasihnya.

'_Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh Jinnie… Kumohon…'_

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

_._

_._

_._

Tolong saya tolong! ;_; gak kuat ngetik NC nya mameeen gak kuaaat ;_; masih author baru ;_; #masuk sumur

baru NC nya HopeJin aja udah gini apa lagi request nya readernim, o em ji bisa" author pingsan duluan sebelum NC nya Namjin kelar ;_; #gelindingan

oke, lupakan NC dulu, mari bales review :D hoho. oiya makasi buat yg udah ripiu yaaa :* ama yg udh fav/follow :3

**milky-zii **: si jihop lagi gak sadar itu makanya liar gitu(?) ;A; entar Repmon ama aku doong :3 #digampar xD

**Hanna Park **: makasi :* iya jehop tega banget di situ /salahkan author/ xD itu namjoon udh ada tapi sayangnya Jin tetap ternodai(?) #dor

**Phylindan **: /tangkep/ soalnya si jehop di MV danger itu bisanya jadi seme dan lagi dia jadi-jadian sih bisa seme juga uke (?) ;A; #dibuang sayang daddy Namjun tak datang menyelamatkan princess ;_;

**KeOJJCouple**: IYA INI UDAH ADA NEXT NYA JADI PLISS AUTHOR JANGAN DIBACOK DONG :3 #CAPSLOCKBOCOR(?) /dibogem

**MoronKiddo **: huo... ini ff Namjin huo...~ ._.

**vhopeisreal ** : ini udah lanjutt ~ ntar NC nya Namjin ada kok tenang aja /? xD muhaha #tawanista

**diradesfi00** : jehop telah menodai Jin teganyaaa ;A; sini sini nodai Taehyung saja (?) /salah

**laxyovrds **: makasii :3 banyak juga yang nyari Namjin rated M yaa ._. tapi sungguh ngetik nya itu berat men apa lagi buat NC Namjin yang HOT ;_;

**pinkred **: ini udah dilanjutin muachh :D

**454 **: Si Jin emang forever uke apalagi semenya Namjoon kyaaa xD pas banget .-.b tenang aja, gak ada kata putus buat Namjin kok :3 #narihawaii entar rated M nya Namjin akan muncul dengan sendirinya(?) stay tune ajaa :D

** shinhy.39** : Namjoon nya gak dateng maapkan ;_;

**raeraekkamjong** : author adalah Namjin hard shipper hohoho /tebar info/ sekarang udah banyak yang buat ff Namjin kok :3

**Huang Mir **: ini author sedang berjuang ngebuat appa eomma BTS yg lebih hot kkk ~ xD itu karena mata saya nangkep aura semenya si jehop di MV Danger ;A;

well, semoga chapter 2 ini gak mengecewakan readernim sekalian yaa :) dan lagi ini udah mulai sibuk jadi saya gak janji bakal bisa update cepet lagi ;_; #gelindingan

tapi diusahakan biar tetep bisa update gak kelamaan juga kok :3 request NC nya Namjin banyak juga yaa ._. tebar BonCabe biar lebih hot(?) #digampar

oke, sekian. **Mind to Review ? :D**

Saranghae ~


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Chapter 3 update! haloo readernim sekalian, maafkan diriku yang updatenya telat pakai banget ;_; #gelindingan

oke, sebelumnya aku udh baca katanya alurnya cepet ya yg kemarin, dan chap ini mgkn kebalikannya jadi nya lambat banget mungkin yaa u_u)a

chap ini juga entah kenapa jadinya panjang banget gini, semoga bsa menutupi aku yg lambat update ini(?)

oke, curhatan sekian dulu entar lanjut di bawah lagi/? :'D hoho untuk typo yg tak disengaja maafkan ._.v

.

.

.

_**BoysLove - Yaoi / Namjoon x Jin / Namjin / Don't like Don't read :)**_

.

.

.

Happy reading ~

* * *

_**Lingered**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung!"

Namja manis yang di panggil tersebut menoleh pada Namjoon yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Seokjin.

"Namjoon-ah! Ma-hiks..maafkan aku..." Yoongi menangis, merasa bersalah karena ia merasa Seokjin pergi saat ia meninggalkannya sendiri. Sementara Jimin tampak sedang menenangkan Yoongi dengan mengusap-usap punggung kekasih manisnya yang masih terisak.

"Ini bukan salah mu, hyung. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Jinnie akan pergi." Namjoon menggenggam tangan Yoongi, berusaha memberi keyakinan 'Tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja' pada namja dengan paras semanis gula itu.

Namjoon sendiri berusaha mengontrol perasaannya, tidak ingin memperlihatkan kekalutannya pada kedua orang di ruangan itu agar mereka tidak semakin panik. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya, ia sangat khawatir akan keadaan kekasihnya sekarang.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hyung ?" Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya di brankar rumah sakit, berhadapan dengan Yoongi dan Jimin yang duduk di sofa.

Yoongi mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi merahnya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya sebelum bersiap menjelaskan kronologinya pada Namjoon.

.

.

"Tadi aku melihat Seokjin masih tertidur waktu itu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke cafetaria saja ingin membeli makan siang. Tapi saat aku kembali Jinnie sudah... tidak ada di sini."

Yoongi beranjak untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Dan aku hanya menemukan ini, Namjoon-ah." Lalu memberikan piyama rumah sakit Seokjin yang sudah terlipat rapi pada namja yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

Namjoon menatap sendu piyama rumah sakit yang saat ini sudah berpindah di tangannya. Ia lalu beralih pada nakas di sebelahnya.

"Jinnie bahkan tidak membawa ponselnya. Dia pasti terburu-buru. Takut kau mendapatinya pergi, hyung."

Kali ini Namjoon meraih ponsel Seokjin yang tertinggal. Mengusap _wallpaper_ foto mereka berdua yang menghiasi layar ponsel itu.

.

.

Tiba-tiba mereka -Namjoon, Jimin, dan Yoongi- menoleh saat pintu kamar rawat itu terbuka dengan sedikit kasar dan memperlihatkan seseorang yang baru saja membukanya. Dokter Jung.

Dokter tampan itu tampak sedikit terengah seperti habis berlari.

"Salah satu perawat memberitahu kalau Seokjin-ssi kabur. Apa itu benar ?"

"Benar, dokter Jung." Namjoon hanya memberikan jawaban singkat dan kembali meletakkan piyama rumah sakit serta ponsel milik Seokjin di meja. Setelahnya namja tampan itu mengusap pelan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, menghela napas berat akibat frustasi memikirkan keberadaan sang kekasih yang entah di mana saat ini.

"Mohon maaf. Apa dari kalian tidak ada yang tahu kemana kemungkinan Seokjin-ssi akan pergi ?"

"Karena dengan kondisinya saat ini, tidak baik untuk membiarkannya sendirian. Sebaiknya cari dia secepat mungkin." Dokter Jung menyarankan.

Perkataan dokter Jung barusan membuat Namjoon berpikir sejenak. Mengingat-ingat kembali kebiasaan kekasihnya. Kemana namja cantik itu akan pergi jika sedang merasa tertekan atau terbebani.

Ah, ia jadi teringat. Seokjin pernah sekali tidak pulang hingga larut malam saat tidak berhasil masuk di perusahaan tempatnya melamar kerja. Dan Seokjin ke sana. Ya, kekasihnya pasti ada di sana.

Seokjin pasti pergi menemui eommanya. Namjoon yakin akan itu.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku tahu di mana Jinnie sekarang." Ucap Namjoon tiba-tiba lalu meraih kunci mobilnya yang terletak di samping Yoongi.

"Jimin. Bisakah kau menunggu di sini bersama Yoongi hyung hingga aku kembali ?"

"Dan.. Yoongi hyung. Aku pasti akan membawa Jinnie pulang. Percayalah padaku."

Jimin mengangguk mantap. Sedangkan Yoongi yang awalnya meminta untuk ikut mencari Seokjin juga akhirnya mengangguk saat menatap mata Namjoon yang memancarkan keseriusan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Dokter Jung, saya permisi."

Namjoon sedikit membungkuk sebelum berlalu di hadapan sang dokter berkulit tan tersebut.

"Ah, Namjoon-ssi." Dokter Jung meraih sebelah lengan Namjoon sebelum namja itu benar-benar pergi. Ada hal penting yang harus ia sampaikan padanya.

"Kami petugas medis tidak bisa melakukan banyak, Namjoon-ssi. Hanya orang terdekatlah yang berperan penting untuk mengobati traumanya. Percayalah, dalam kasus ini kasih sayang akan berefek jauh lebih baik dari pada pengobatan medis."

Namjoon mengangguk paham. Menyimpan baik-baik pesan itu di dalam kepalanya dan tersenyum tanda terima kasih pada Daehyun.

"Berhati-hatilah. Semoga Seokjin-ssi bisa cepat kembali."

Setelahnya dokter berwajah tampan itu tersenyum tulus dan menepuk pundak Namjoon. Mencoba memberikan semangat pada namja itu. Sungguh ia sangat kagum pada Namjoon yang dengan sabar terus menemani kekasihnya. Ia kemudian berharap agar sepasang kekasih itu dapat berbahagia kembali setelah apa yang mereka lalui.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon melajukan mobilnya di bawah langit yang seakan ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh namja bersurai blonde itu. Warnanya kelabu yang menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menangis.

Namjoon tidak membuang-buang waktu, ia segera menuju ke tempat di mana ia yakini kekasihnya itu berada sekarang. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena seharusnya ia lebih tahu akan hal itu. Seokjin yang akan selalu mengunjungi eommanya.

Di saat seluruh pengguna kendaraan bermotor di kota itu menurunkan laju kendaraannya, namja tampan itu malah memacu mobilnya lebih cepat saat kedua matanya melihat langit telah tertutupi awan gelap dan tetes-tetes air yang mulai membasahi kaca mobilnya saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Seokjin tampak berbicara pada seorang yeoja yang berparas cantik, secantik dirinya. Jadi wajar saja jika ia memiliki wajah cantik walaupun ia adalah seorang namja karena jelas itu adalah keturunan dari ibunya.

"Aku merindukanmu, eomma..".

Cairan bening yang berasal dari matanya itu mengalir lagi, membentuk anak sungai kecil di pipi putihnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya mengusap wajah seorang yeoja yang terbingkai rapi dalam sebuah foto di depan pusara putih itu.

.

Ya, eomma Seokjin sudah meninggal. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk mengunjungi makam eommanya sebagai tempatnya mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya.

Namja cantik itu kini mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah pusara sang eomma dan bersandar di sana dengan memeluk kedua kakinya. Tidak memperdulikan situasi di sekeliling, karena siapa yang akan mengunjungi pemakaman pada saat hampir hujan seperti ini. Mungkin hanya dirinya.

Ia sempat tersedu beberapa kali menahan tangis rindu sebelum memulai pembicaraan yang sesungguhnya hanya dilakukannya seorang diri.

"Eomma.. A-apa yang harus ku lakukan ? Hiks.. A-aku sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengan Namjoon lagi.. A-aku stidak berharga eomma hiks hiks.."

"Apa salahku eomma ? Hiks.. A-aku juga m-mengalaminya peristiwa yang menimpamu, sakit sekali.. Mungkin i-ini adalah balasan untukku karena tidak bisa menayelamatkanmu waktu itu hiks.. Maafkan aku eomma.. Maafkan aku hiks hiks.."

Seketika kenangan buruk itu kembali menyergap memorinya, memaksanya untuk mengingat kembali seluruh kejadian _itu_. Insiden yang juga turut bersalah atas kematian eommanya.

Seokjin meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangan dan meringkuk di tanah. Menangis meraung seiring dengan memori kelamnya mengambil alih seluruh fungsi otaknya dan memutar setiap kejadian bak sebuah film di balik mata indahnya yang menutup rapat.

_Flashback_

_Seokjin yang saat itu masih berstatus sebagai siswa menengah pertama sedang berjalan beriringan dengan eommanya._

_Sepasang ibu dan anak itu tampak sangat bahagia dengan tangan yang saling bertautan dan senyuman yang terpatri di wajah cantik keduanya. Mereka baru saja pulang dari taman hiburan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Seokjin, anak semata wayangnya._

_Mereka bahagia, cukup dengan merayakannya berdua karena mereka bukanlah orang dengan harta berlebih._

_Sebelum pulang Seokjin dan eommanya memutuskan untuk makan malam diluar. Mengingat sudah cukup lama mereka tidak berjalan-jalan berdua seperti ini karena eommanya selalu sibuk bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka._

_Tentu saja Seokjin merasa bahagia, walaupun tanpa sosok appa disisinya. Ia tak pernah sekalipun membenci appanya, bahkan setelah pria itu meninggalkan Seokjin kecil dan eommanya tanpa alasan yang jelas dan menghilang entah kemana._

_._

_._

_Tiba-tiba tiga pria menghadang jalan mereka. Mata eomma Seokjin membulat saat itu juga karena wajah ketiga pria itu sangat familiar. Mereka adalah penagih hutang yang pernah memukuli suaminya dulu. 'Apa yang mereka inginkan ?'_

_Seokjin terkejut saat eommanya melangkah maju dan menutupi dirinya di balik punggung. "Eo..eomma ?"_

_Namja cantik itu tidak mendapatkan jawaban, hanya genggaman tangan sang ibu yang dirasakannya semakin erat._

_"Ah, lama tidak bertemu, nyonya Kim." Salah satu pria bertubuh tambun memecah keheningan yang tercipta di tempat itu._

_"Tidak perlu basa basi, apa yang kalian inginkan ?"_

_"Cih. Baiklah, aku menginginkan dia." Pria itu menunjuk tepat kepada Seokjin._

_"A-apa ? Tidak! Kalian boleh meminta apapun asal jangan mengambil anakku!"_

_Seokjin semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, mengapa ketiga pria itu ingin mengambilnya ?_

_"Eomma.. Siapa mereka ?"_

_Nyonya Kim menoleh dan menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

_"Cepat ambil dia!"_

_Belum sempat nyonya Kim menjawab petanyaan Seokjin, pria itu menyuruh kedua anak buahnya untuk mengambil Seokjin._

_"Kalian! Lepaskan anakku! Seokjin!" Teriak nyonya Kim ketika dua pria itu menarik Seokjin yang meronta darinya. "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan hah ?_

_"Haha. Aku ingin anak mu yang cantik itu memuaskan kami. Sekali saja, dari pada aku menjualnya ? Pilih yang mana ?" Ucap pria bertubuh tambun itu lagi._

_"Lepaskan aku, lepaskan! Hiks.. Eomma!" Rintihan keluar dari bibir merah muda namja cantik itu kala dua pria yang menyeretnya tadi mulai 'menyentuh' bagian tubuhnya._

_"Apa kau sudah gila ? Dia seorang lelaki sama seperti kalian!"_

_"Ayolah nyonya Kim. Apa kau tak tahu ? Sekarang menyetubuhi lelaki juga lebih nikmat dari pada wanita. Apa lagi jika lelaki itu masih polos dan cantik seperti anakmu."_

_Nyonya Kim mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, ia menangis. "Kumohon, jangan menyentuh anakku. Hiks.. Aku yang akan menggantikannya sebagai gantinya. Kumohon."_

_"Ah-andwae eomma andwae!" Mata Seokjin terbelalak sempurna mendengarkan kata yang meluncur dari bibir eommanya._

_"Baiklah. Tapi tubuhmu saja tidak cukup untuk memuaskan kami nyonya Kim. Jadi anakmu akan memberi sedikit service saja. Hahaha." Tawa pria itu kemudian yang terdengar sangat memekik di telinga ibu dan anak itu._

_"Hei kalian berdua. Berikan anak itu padaku dan selamat menikmati wanita itu."_

_Seokjin tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya melihat eommanya di setubuhi oleh dua orang langsung di depan matanya sendiri. Ia merasa sangat tidak berguna, merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk wanita yang sudah melahirkan dan merawatnya itu._

_"Halo cantik, dari pada melihat itu lebih baik kau melayaniku saja. Cup."_

_Pria itu mulai mengecup bibir merah muda Seokjin yang berontak percuma karena tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil dari pria itu. Kemudian tubuhnya di kecupi hingga meninggalkan tanda-tanda keunguan di kulit putih mulusnya._

_"Ayo buka mulutmu cantik, masukkan dan hisap kuat dengan bibir manismu itu. Ayo cepat!"_

_Pria itu menjambak rambut namja cantik yang sudah sangat berantakan itu dan memasukkan kesejatiannya dengan paksa. Memaksa anak di bawah umur itu untuk melakukan blowjob._

_._

_Malam itu menjadi kejadian pahit yang sangat berbekas pada diri Seokjin. Karena tidak lama setelah kejadian itu eommanya meninggal dunia dan meninggalkannya sendiri. _

_End of flashback_

_._

_._

_._

Seokjin terbatuk-batuk dan napasnya tersengal seolah apa yang terjadi dalam ingatannya itu sedang dialaminya sekarang. Kesadarannya kini berangsur-angsur menurun, ditambah lagi hujan deras yang telah mengguyur beberapa saat lalu memperburuk pertahanan tubuh namja cantik itu.

Suhu dingin menusuk menembus kulit putihnya yang hanya terbalut oleh kaos tipis lengan panjang berwarna putih yang dikenakannya. Dan entah mengapa yang muncul dibenaknya hanyalah sosok Namjoon sesaat sebelum kesadaran mengkhianati dan meninggalkannya sendiri tidak sadarkan diri di pemakaman itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jarak Namjoon masih cukup jauh dari tempat Seokjin berada sekarang. Dan saat ini puluhan mobil berjejer di depan mobilnya membuat namja tampan itu menjadi gelisah dan memukul _steer mobil_ nya kasar. Hujan deras sudah mengguyur sedari tadi. Dan sekarang jalannya harus terhambat karena ada truk yang tergelincir akibat jalan licin di depan sana. Oh, _shit_.

Demi tuhan, ia harus segera menyusul Seokjin. Kekasihnya itu pasti tidak membawa apapun, apa lagi payung untuk hanya sekedar melindungi dirinya.

.

Kecelakaan truk yang tergelincir itu membuat Namjoon membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk tiba di tempat pemakaman eomma Seokjin. Segera saja ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan berlari turun untuk mencari sosok kekasihnya di dalam sana.

Hujan masih setia membasahi, namun tidak sederas sebelumnya walaupun masih tetap bisa membuat seluruh tubuh namja blonde itu basah jika berlama-lama di bawahnya.

Namjoon bersyukur setidaknya ia bisa sedikit lebih mudah untuk mencari Seokjin dengan cuaca yang seperti ini. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri tiap pemakaman yang sudah sangat di ketahuinya itu. Tempat yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan sang kekasih hati untuk pertama kali.

.

Setelah melalui beberapa makam yang cukup banyak, Namjoon mempercepat langkahnya saat kedua maniknya akhirnya menangkap sosok Seokjin yang tergeletak di sebelah pusara eommanya.

"Ya! J-Jinnie! Jinnie!"

Namjoon mengangkat kepala Seokjin di pangkuannya dan menepuk-nepuk pipi putih yang bahkan jauh lebih pucat dari warna aslinya itu.

"Hey, Jinnie! Jawab aku sayang! Jinnie!" Namjoon terus menepuk-nepuk pipi dan mengguncangkan tubuh Seokjin yang sepenuhnya basah.

Tapi nihil, Seokjin tidak merespon sama sekali.

Detak jantung Namjoon seakan berhenti seketika karena Seokjin sama sekali tidak bergerak dan seluruh tubuhnya bagai beku menyerupai mayat.

"Buka matamu sayang! Ayolah, jangan bercanda. Kumohon buka matamu."

Percuma, berapa kalipun Namjoon mencoba menyadarkan Seokjin, namja cantik yang kini dalam dekapannya itu tetap tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ah, sial!" Rasanya Namjoon ingin menangis sekarang. Ia langsung mengangkat Seokjin menuju ke mobilnya secepat mungkin karena hujan tampaknya akan deras kembali.

.

.

Namjoon membaringkan tubuh Seokjin di jok belakang dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang selalu ia bawa serta di dalam mobil. "Bertahanlah sayang.." Gumamnya lirih mengecup sekilas kening Seokjin yang terasa sangat dingin di bibirnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya ke rumah paman Seokjin yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat pemakaman itu.

.

.

Namjoon tiba di rumah Yongguk -suami adik eomma Seokjin- sekitar sepuluh menit setelahnya.

Ia dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh Seokjin yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dengan suhu tubuh yang terasa semakin dingin. Sebelah tangannya ia dekatkan ke pintu lalu mengetuknya sekeras mungkin. Berharap semoga pemilik rumah ada di dalam.

_Tok tok tok_

"Yongguk hyung! Ini aku, Namjoon."

"Yongguk hyung."

Namjoon terus berteriak memanggil sang pemilik rumah. Baiklah, mungkin sedikit di jelaskan agar tidak bingung. Namjoon memanggil Yongguk dengan sebutan 'hyung' atas permintaan Yongguk sendiri, karena umur mereka terlampau tidak terlalu jauh, walaupun ia adalah suami dari paman Seokjin.

.

.

Yongguk segera berlari keluar meninggalkan ruang kerjanya setelah mendengar suara pintu rumahnya di ketuk dengan sangat keras.

"Yongguk hyung! Ini aku, Namjoon."

"Yongguk hyung."

Namja bertubuh atletis itu langsung terkejut ketika baru saja membuka pintu dan menemukan Seokjin dalam gendongan Namjoon, keduanya sama-sama basah kuyup.

"Ya tuhan! Apa yang terjadi ?! Cepat bawa dia masuk."

"Terima kasih hyung."

Yongguk segera memberi jalan untuk sepasang kekasih itu dan menutup pintu rumahnya. Kemudian sedikit berteriak untuk memanggil sang istri, Bang Himchan.

"HIME. HIME. CEPAT KEMARI. SEOKKIE PINGSAN!"

.

.

.

Tidak lama setelah itu seorang namja manis tampak berlari kecil dari arah dapur untuk menghampiri ketiga orang yang sekarang sudah berada di ruang tengah itu.

"Omo! Seokki! Apa yang terjadi padanya Namjoon-ah ?"

Namja manis itu memperhatikan keadaan Seokjin yang kulitnya sudah memucat dengan seksama.

"Dia kehujanan hyung, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana jadi aku membawanya ke sini." Jelas Namjoon gusar.

"Sebentar, biarkan aku memeriksanya dulu."

Himchan lalu segera mengeluarkan _pen light* _dari saku celananya untuk memeriksa pupil mata Seokjin yang masih berada di dalam gendongan Namjoon.

Pupil matanya sedikit membesar dan tidak memberikan refleks. Wajah Himchan seketika berubah panik.

Setelahnya ia memeriksa denyut nadi dan napas Seokjin untuk memastikan kondisinya. Ia masih dapat merasakan denyut nadinya, walaupun sangat lemah dan napasnya sangat lambat. Terlebih lagi refleks tubuh Seokjin yang lain juga sudah tidak merespon.

Tidak di ragukan lagi, Himchan yakin Seokjin mengalami _Hypothermia*_.

.

"Ini buruk. Namjoon-ah ikut aku sekarang! Seokkie harus segera di berikan _rewarming*_."

Beruntung Himchan adalah seorang dokter jadi ia bisa langsung menangani Seokjin di rumahnya tanpa harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Himchan menjelaskan semuanya pada Namjoon yang diikuti oleh Yongguk di belakang.

"Seokkie kehilangan panas tubuh yang sangat berat karena terlalu lama terpapar suhu dingin, ditambah lagi pakaiannya yang tipis seperti itu."

"Keputusan yang tepat kau membawanya ke sini karena ia tidak akan bertahan jika di bawa ke rumah sakit. Tubuhnya harus segera di hangatkan, jika tidak maka kita harus siap menerima kemungkinan yang 'terburuk'."

Kedua kaki Namjoon terasa langsung melemas setelah mendengar penuturan Himchan barusan. Tapi ia berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak limbung karena ia sadar Seokjin setidaknya 'masih' bersamanya sekarang.

_'Separah itu kah ? Terburuk ? Jangan bilang...?'_

Namjoon terus memandangi wajah Seokjin yang terlihat semakin memprihatinkan sambil mengikuti Himchan.

_'Bertahanlah sayang... Jangan meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini...'_

Membuat air mata menggenang di sepasang mata elangnya saat itu juga.

.

.

_BRAKK_

Himchan membuka pintu kamar mandi di salah satu kamar tamu di rumah itu dengan tergesa gesa.

"Sekarang baringkan dia di _bathtub _dan biarkan tubuhnya terendam di air hangat."

"Setidaknya ini cukup untuk menghangatkannya sampai kau siap untuk melakukan _skin to skin*_." Himchan memberi aba-aba pada Namjoon untuk meletakkan Seokjin di _bathtub_ sementara ia sendiri mengalirkan air hangat.

Namjoon segera mengikuti instruksi Himchan dan membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya di dalam air hangat. Tapi tunggu. Ada sesuatu yang baru ia sadari dari perkataan Himchan barusan. "_Skin to skin_ ? Maksudnya Himchan hyung ?"

"Itu salah satu cara terbaik untuk memulihkan suhu tubuh Seokkie dengan mentransfer panas dari tubuhmu langsung padanya."

"Bergegaslah, hangatkan juga badanmu. Setelah itu keringkan badan kalian berdua lalu bawa Seokkie ke tempat tidur, dan jangan lupa untuk menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Setelah itu selimuti tubuh kalian berdua dan peluk dia agar kulit kalian bersentuhan. Oh iya, tidak perlu memakai apapun, karena pasti dalamanmu juga basah. Kau sudah mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan 'kan, Namjoon-ah ?"

Jelas Himchan panjang lebar pada Namjoon yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan kecil dari namja blonde itu.

"Baiklah, aku tinggal kalian berdua sekarang. Aku akan mengambil pakaian basah kalian sebentar." Himchan tersenyum manis sebelum menarik-coret- menyeret suaminya yang sedari tadi hanya diam melongo di tempat itu.

"Bbang! Ayo sayang, sudah cukup kau menjadi patung selama 5 menit di situ -_-". Himchan memutar bola matanya malas. Entah apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pesona namja yang sudah berstatus sebagai suaminya ini.

.

.

.

Semenjak Himchan dan Yongguk meninggalkannya, Namjoon terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Mengekspos kulitnya yang sedikit tan dan otot badan yang terbentuk.

Ia segera mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat selama beberapa saat. Jangan lupakan kalau sekarang namja tampan itu sudah _full naked_. Dan yang harus di lakukannya sekarang adalah...

Melepaskan seluruh pakaian kekasihnya juga. As-ta-ga.

Walaupun dirinya akui kalau ia sedikit mesum, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya ia akan melihat Seokjin tak terbalut sehelai benangpun. Selama dua tahun mereka bersama hingga telah bertunangan, ia memang belum pernah 'menyentuh' kekasihnya itu sama sekali.

_Oh God_, kuatkan dia. Ini demi kekasihnya.

.

.

Namjoon segera membuka seluruh pakaian yang menutupi tubuh Seokjin di _bathtub,_ mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya itu keluar lalu mengeringkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum membawanya ke tempat tidur.

Setelahnya Namjoon menggendong Seokjinkeluar dari kamar mandi dan membaringkannya. Ia tidak lupa untuk menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan mematikan lampu kamar sebelum menaiki tempat tidur yang akan mereka tempati berdua.

.

.

Kini ia sudah menempatkan posisinya tepat di sebelah Seokjin yang masih setia menutup matanya. Mendekatkan dirinya perlahan untuk memeluk tubuh ramping kekasihnya.

Badan Namjoon sedikit menegang saat dadanya bersentuhan dengan punggung Seokjin yang sangat dingin seperti es. Ia lalu melingkarkan lengan kekarnya untuk mendekap Seokjin sangat erat, memastikan tidak ada celah bahkan untuk sekedar udara lalui agar panas dari tubuhnya benar-benar bisa memberi kehangatan untuk kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu.

.

Semenjak kejadian Seokjin disetubuhi oleh Hoseok ia tidak pernah lagi memeluk kekasihnya seperti ini. Ia sungguh merindukannya. Merindukan senyuman manis diwajahnya yang kini sudah menghilang beberapa hari ini. Namjoon sungguh merindukan Seokjin.

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu lagi, sayang. Berbagilah denganku. Sesakit apapun yang kau rasakan, berikan padaku. Tak tahukah hatiku jauh lebih sakit melihat mu seperti ini."

Namjoon berbisik sangat lirih yang sudah jelas tidak didengarkan oleh seseorang yang ada dalam dekapannya saat ini. Ia mengusap-usap surai kecoklatan Seokjin yang masih sedikit basah, lalu mengecup puncak kepala belakangnya sebelum ikut terlelap bersama namja cantik miliknya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Yoongi dan Jimin masih terus menunggu di rumah sakit. Namja mungil semanis gula itu terus merengek pada kekasihnya karena gelisah menunggu Namjoon yang tidak juga kembali.

"Jiminnie, kenapa mereka belum kembali ? Apa mereka baik-baik saja ? Ini sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak kembali ?" Mata sipitnya tampak sembab karena ia menangis beberapa kali walaupun Jimin sudah memberitahu bahwa Seokjin dan Namjoon pasti baik-baik saja.

Tapi tetap saja, Yoongi tidak tenang.

"Tidurlah dulu hyung, Namjoon hyung pasti akan memberitahu kita nanti."

"Tidur ya, sayang ?" Jimin mengusap-usap lembut rambut kemerahan Yoongi yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua kini menempati brankar rumah sakit di kamar rawat Seokjin.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia yang biasanya hiperaktif(?) saat ini tidak protes sedikitpun dan langsung mengikuti kata-kata Jimin. Ia memang lelah. Perlahan mata sipitnya menutup setelah mendengar suara Jimin yang bersenandung halus.

.

Jimin menghentikan nyanyiannya saat merasakan napas Yoongi yang teratur dan memastikan kekasih manisnya itu sudah tertidur.

Ia mengusap pipi putih Yoongi dengan tangan kirinya. "Jangan pernah meninggalkanku Hyung. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku berada di posisi Namjoon Hyung sekarang."

"Tidak berada di sisimu sehari saja sudah membuatku uring-uringan. Apalagi jika harus kehilanganmu, memikirkannya pun aku tak sanggup." Jimin lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi Hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin sedikit menggeliat karena merasa tidak nyaman.

Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka. Dan hal pertama yang di pantulkan olehnya adalah... Gelap.

Ia tidak dapat melihat apapun. Semuanya hitam. Nafasnya tercekat dan sedetik kemudian ia menangis, berteriak histeris saat mendapati kulitnya 'bersentuhan' dengan seseorang.

"TI-TIDAK! Hiks.. JANGAN MENYENTUHKU HOSEOK!"

"BIARKAN AKU PERGI! Hiks.. KUMOHON! HOSEOK LEPASKAN AKU!"

"EOMMA! EOMMA! Hiks.."

"LEPASKAN! JANGAN GANGGU EOMMAKU! JANGAN!"

Dua kejadian pahit baginya itu seakan menjadi satu di dalam benaknya.

.

Namjoon yang masih tertidur hampir terjungkal saat mendengar suara Seokjin yang berteriak histeris. Tangan besarnya sibuk mencari-cari saklar lampu kamar di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan menyalakan lampu kamar yang mereka tempati.

Ia melingkarkan lengannya mengurung Seokjin yang menangis memeluk tubuhnya yang tertekuk di sudut ranjang sesaat setelah lampu menyala. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat efek trauma yang dimiliki kekasihnya. Separah inikah ? Hatinya semakin berdenyut sakit melihat Seokjin yang tampak sangat rapuh dan hancur.

"HOSEOK LEPASKAN AKU! INI TIDAK BENAR Hiks!"

"Hiks Hiks... JANGAN KUMOHON!"

Seokjin bergerak gelisah dalam kurungan lengan Namjoon, menutup matanya yang masih mengeluarkan airmata rapat-rapat. Sementara ekspresi Namjoon berubah sendu mendengarkan erangan lirih kekasihnya yang sangat menyayat hati.

"Ssh.. Jinnie! Dengar, ini aku sayang. Ini aku, Namjoon!"

"Lihat aku. Lihat."

"Ini aku sayang. Tenanglah..."

"Buka matamu Jinnie dan lihat aku. Ini aku sayang, Namjoon."

Namjoon membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di telinga Seokjin dengan sebelah tangannya megusap lengan Seokjin. Ia lalu menangkup kedua pipi namja itu, memaksanya untuk membuka mata dan melihatnya.

.

Seokjin sempat berontak berusaha melepaskan tangan Namjoon dari wajahnya sebelum membuka matanya perlahan.

"H-hiks.. Jo-Joonie..". Ujar Seokjin akhirnya saat kedua indra penglihatannya benar-benar memantulkan sosok Namjoon. Seokjin tampak menyedihkan dengan mata sembab dan jejak air mata di sepanjang pipi mulusnya.

"A-aku takut.. Hiks Hiks..".

Namjoon langsung membawa Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya, dan mengusap-usap punggung telanjang kekasihnya dengan lembut. "Tenanglah. Ada aku di sini. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi sayang."

.

.

.

"Kenapa tadi pergi begitu saja, hm ? Kau membuat Yoongi hyung sangat panik, dia sampai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan menangis."

Kini sepasang sejoli itu sudah kembali pada posisi mereka sebelumnya. Berbaring saling berhadapan dengan Seokjin yang menjadikan lengan Namjoon sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku hanya..-" Seokjin terdiam, tidak ingin melanjutkan. Menundukkan kepalanya hingga menempel pada dada Namjoon.

Namjoon mengusap-usap kepala kekasihnya dengan sayang. "Ceritakanlah semuanya. Bagaimana aku tahu kalau tidak bercerita, sayang ?"

Suara berat yang dihasilkan pita suaranya itu terdengar menenangkan di telinga Seokjin. Membuatnya sedikit merasa ringan untuk akhirnya bercerita.

.

Namjoon akan terus setia menunggu menunggu hingga Seokjin sendirilah yang memberitahunya.

"Aku..-"

Ia sedikit menunduk saat mendengar kekasihnya mulai berbicara.

"Hm ?"

"Aku merasa sudah tidak pantas untukmu lagi. Aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku. Aku tahu kau pasti kecewa."

"Bagaimana jadinya bila terjadi sesuatu lagi ? Itu hanya akan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah padamu. Hiks.. Makanya a-aku ingin pergi saja H-Hiks..." Seokjin menangis, tak mampu menahan beban yang memenuhi hatinya lagi.

"K-kau.. Terlalu baik untuk namja sepertiku Namjoon.. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih lama lagi. Aku sudah melukaimu terlalu se-sering.. H-hiks.. Dan sekarang A-aku sudah tida-..."

"Sshh..".

Seokjin belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi sudah dipotong oleh Namjoon lebih dulu. Namja tampan itu meraih tangan kiri kekasihnya dan menempelkannya tepat di dada bidangnya.

"Kau bisa merasakannya ?"

Seokjin terdiam. Merasakan sumber kehidupan Namjoon berdetak di dalam sana.

"Dia berdetak untukmu. Dan merasa sakit karenamu."

Namjoon menggenggam tangan Seokjin yang masih menempel di dadanya.

.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi nanti. Aku akan tetap bersamamu."

"Benar, aku memang sakit, aku terluka. Kau menyakitiku dengan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Setiap kali kau menangis, itu membuat hatiku sakit. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, hm ? Sehingga aku bisa terikat mati denganmu. Kau membuat ku seperti orang gila tanpamu."

"Jika memang kau tidak ingin melukaiku lagi, maka berhentilah menyakiti dirimu dan jangan pernah pergi dari sisi ku lagi. Tinggallah."

"Kau hanya tak tahu, jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak saat melihat mu hampir mati di depan mataku sendiri. Melihatmu beku dan tak lagi bergerak... a...a-aku..-". Namjoon tercekat di kalimat terakhirnya, tak kuasa mengingat hal itu lagi. Ia hampir saja kehilangan Seokjin selamanya.

Namjoon mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Seokjin dan menutup matanya. Ia diam. Menangis.

.

.

Cukup dengan semua penuturan Namjoon.

Seokjin segera memeluk Namjoon yang menangis dalam diam. "H-hiks.. Ma-maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku, sayang.."

"A-aku tidak tahu kau merasa sampai seperti ini karena ku.. Hiks"

"Aku merasa bodoh menangisimu di saat aku sendirilah yang ingin pergi darimu. Maafkan aku..."

"Akupun sama. Separuh hidupku sudah ada padamu. Ma-maafkan aku Namjoonie.. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Jangan menangis lagi kumohon."

Mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain. Menangis sebagai tanda betapa mereka saling mencintai dan tidak mampu terpisah, bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Seokjin berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena telah mengirimkan Namjoon untuknya. Malaikat berwujud manusia yang mencintainya sangat tulus. Tidak akan ia lepaskan lagi, tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

"Sekarang tidur lagi, ya ? Ini masih dini hari dan tubuhmu masih belum pulih, kau harus banyak beristirahat sayang." Namjoon mengusap-usap pipi mulus Seokjin dengan ibu jarinya. Pipi putih kekasihnya itu memerah dan matanya sembab karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

Seokjin hanya mengangguk kecil. Lelah, sedih, bahagia bercampur menjadi satu membuatnya mengantuk.

Kali ini Namjoon mengecup kedua mata Seokjin bergantian, dan yang terakhir mengecup keningnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sampai saat kau terbangun esok hari, aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sampai jantungku berhenti berdetak hingga tidak mampu lagi mencintaimu secara nyata. _Goodnight, precious one_."

Kata-kata cinta Namjoon yang terangkai indah disertai dengan suara _husky_nya seakan menjadi _lullaby_ terbaik yang pernah di dengar oleh Seokjin. Ia pun terlelap saat itu juga. Merasa nyaman saat napas hangat Namjoon menerpa puncak kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu nyanyian merdu burung-burung kecil mengiringi mentari menduduki singgasananya, menggantikan sang dewi malam yang berjaga semalam suntuk. Cahayanya terbiaskan melalui ventilasi kamar yang bernuansa _pastel_ itu dan mengganggu tidur pulas seorang lelaki cantik di dalamnya.

"Eunghh.." Seokjin melenguh kecil dalam pelukan lengan Namjoon.

"Sudah bangun, sayang ?" Oh, ternyata Namjoon sudah bangun dari tadi. Ia hanya terus diam memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur. Dan, sebenarnya ia tadi sempat mencuri kecupan di bibir Seokjin tiga kali. Ti-ga-ka-li. Namjoon tertawa jahil dalam hatinya.

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, mengeluarkan lenguhan-lenguhan kecil lainnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata elang kekasihnya. Ugh membuat Namjoon ingin menciumnya lagi 'kan jadinya.

"Ayo bangun, sayang. Kita harus kembali ke rumah sakit."

Seokjin membuka mata bulatnya perlahan saat merasakan pipinya diusap-usap. Dan hal yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah senyum menawan Namjoon di pagi hari. Membuatnya mau tak mau juga tersenyum manis.

"Pagi, sayang." Ucap Seokjin memulai ucapan selamat pagi.

"Pagi, princess. Tidak ingin memberikan _morning kiss_ pada pangeranmu ini, hm ?" Namjoon mencoba peruntungannya menggoda Seokjin pagi ini. Siapa tahu saja dia bisa mendapat bonus satu kecupan lagi, 'kan ?

Sementara Seokjin hanya bisa merona samar.

_CUP_

Mengecup singkat -sangat singkat- bibir Namjoon lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Namjoon. Entah mengapa ia jadi sangat malu. Padahal mereka sudah sering berciuman. Tapi tetap saja, Namjoon selalu berhasil membuatnya merona, berdebar dan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutnya.

Namjoon terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya sebelum mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang di belakangnya.

Saat menoleh ke sebelah kanan ia menemukan pakaian yang mereka kenakan kemarin sudah kering dan terlipat rapi di atas nakas. Serta ada catatan di atasnya. Ia kemudian meraih catatan itu dan membacanya.

_'Pagi, anak-anak :)_

_Bagaimana tidur kalian ? Nyenyak ? Oh sepertinya tidak. -_-_

_YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan semalaman ha ? Demi tuhan kasur kalian sangat berantakan._

_Dan kau, Kim Namjoon. Jika kau ketahuan telah melakukan sesuatu pada keponakan ku, maka katakan selamat tinggal pada rambut pirangmu dan tempatnya tumbuh itu!_

_Oh ya, maafkan hyung tidak sempat membuatkan kalian sarapan :(_

_Semoga hari kalian indah, chagiya :*_

_Salam sayang - Himchan'_

Lagi-lagi Namjoon tertawa di pagi hari karena membaca pesan kecil Himchan.

.

.

"Jinnie, ayo bersiap. Kita harus berangkat sebelum hari sudah terlalu siang."

Seokjin memutar tubuhnya lagi, kali ini untuk berhadapan dengan Namjoon yang sudah duduk bersandar.

"Mandilah duluan, Joonie. Aku masih ingin berbaring sebentar." Pinta Seokjin manja.

"Baiklah. Duh, manja sekali kekasihku ini ~" Namjoon sedikit mengacak-acak rambut Seokjin dan beranjak dari tempat tidur tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau sekarang mereka berdua sedang dalam keadaan... _Naked_.

Dan benar saja, baru selangkah ia berjalan teriakan melengking Seokjin sudah menggema di ruangan itu.

"KYAAAAAA! YA! Namjoon apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Seokjin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Namjoon yang terkejut segera melirik ke tubuhnya di bawah sana.

As-ta-ga.

Ia baru ingat kalau semalam mereka tak berpakaian sedikitpun.

.

Namja tampan itu menyeringai licik. Satu ide nakal tercipta di otak cerdasnya.

"Apa yang salah, sayang ?" Namjoon pura-pura bertanya polos.

"I-itu kenapa kau tidak memakai apapun turun dari tempat tidur ? Kau sengaja ?!" Seokjin masih disibukkan dengan kegiatan mari-menutup-mata nya tanpa menoleh pada kekasihnya sedikitpun.

"Selimut hanya ada satu, sayang. Kalau aku menariknya, nanti kau pakai apa, hm? Atau ingin memberi selimut ini padaku dan memperlihatkan tubuh indahmu lagi ?" Namjoon menaiki ranjang mereka perlahan bermaksud menarik selimut yang membalut tubuh Seokjin. Ia menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Sungguh sangat menyenangkan menggoda kekasih cantiknya.

"YA! YA! KIM NAMJOON! JANGAN COBA-COBA MENDEKAT! DAN CEPATLAH MANDI SANA!" Teriak Seokjin dengan tangan kiri menutup mata dan tangan kanannya ia kibaskan kuat saat merasakan sisi lain tempat tidur sedikit tertekan karena Namjoon menaikinya.

"Ah. Apa tadi kau melihat 'milikku' ? Menyukainya, sayang ?"

Bukan jawaban manis yang didapatkannya sebagai jawaban, melainkan suara melengking Seokjin yang bahkan meningkat beberapa oktaf lagi disertai satu hal yang paling Namjoon hindari selama ini.

"KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT! JIKA KAU MENDEKAT SATU INCHI SAJA MAKA KAU TIDAK BOLEH BERTEMU DENGANKU SELAMA SEBULAN! KAU DENGAR ITU KIM NAMJOOOOOON ?!"

Gerakan Namjoon terhenti saat itu juga. Apa-apan itu ?! Tidak bertemu selama sebulan ?!

Oh, Namjoon paling menciut jika Seokjin sudah mengancamnya seperti itu. Itu artinya kekasih cantiknya memang tidak main-main, ia serius. Namjoon tidak ingin mengalami kemeranaan(?) yang sama. Bayangkan saja ia pernah tidak mengindahkan ancaman Seokjin yang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya selama empat hari. Dan hasilnya, yang terjadi adalah Seokjin benar-benar tidak ingin menemuinya selama empat hari.

Tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya empat hari saja suda membuatnya merana setengah mati. Apa lagi sebulan ?! Catat itu. Sebulan. Mungkin Namjoon bisa benar-benar mati karena itu.

.

.

"No! Big no! Jangan seperti itu Jinnie. Ayolah aku kan hanya bercanda sayang ~". Namjoon merengut lucu, namun sayangnya tidak terlihat oleh kekasihnya. Tentu saja, Seokjin masih menutup wajahnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku mandi sekarang."

Namjoon segera membawa dirinya ke kamar mandi setelah itu dan meninggalkan Seokjin yang tanpa sepengetahuannya ternyata sedikit mengintip dari celah jarinya sejak tadi. Ingat, Seokjin hanya menutup wajahnya, bukan berarti menutup matanya juga, 'kan ? Jadi tentu saja ia melihat 'sesuatu' itu.

.

.

"Huuft ~". Seokjin menghela napas lega saat sudah memastikan bahwa Namjoon sudah benar-benar masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

"Aish kenapa wajahku jadi memerah seperti ini sih." Namja cantik itu menggeleng keras. Menarik kuat selimutnya lagi hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke bagian kepala.

Ia hampir saja menyesal jika saja Namjoon mengabaikan ancamannya tadi. Bisa-bisa ia menjadi seperti mayat hidup karena tidak bertemu dengan manusia ajaib itu selama sebulan.

Pernah sekali ia benar-benar melakukan ancamannya tidak menemui Namjoon selama empat hari. Dan selama empat hari itu pula ia merindu pada lelaki tampannya. Jujur saja ia juga menjadi kesusahan sendiri kalau sudah seperti itu 'kan. Dan itu semua karena kekasihnya yang mesum itu.

_'Ck. Dasar Kim Namjoon mesum menyebalkaaaaaan!'_

Geramnya dalam hati sambil mencubit bantal yang Namjoon gunakan semalam untuk melampiaskan rasa gemasnya ingin mencabik-cabik kekasihnya itu. Oke, lupakan. Mungkin Seokjin hanya sedikit terlalu kejam saat ini.

.

.

Mereka berdua kini telah selesai dengan urusan membersihkan diri. Keduanya terlihat jauh lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Tampan dan cantik.

Namjoon yang sudah selesai lebih dulu saat ini tengah duduk di tepi ranjang yang sudah rapi. Ia menatap Seokjin yang sedang bercermin di depan kaca sambil merapikan rambutnya.

Kekasih cantiknya itu memakai baju yang sama dengan yang dikenakannya kemarin -celana _jeans_ hitam membalut kakinya dan kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya dengan sempurna-. Hanya saja keadaannya saat ini sudah jauh lebih baik dari pada saat ia menemukannya pingsan di pemakaman.

Tanpa sadar tatapannya berubah sendu saat mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi kemarin.

.

.

Seokjin yang melihat pantulan Namjoon yang sedang menatapnya sendu itu menoleh.

"Ada apa, hm ? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu ?"

Pertanyaan Seokjin barusan menyadarkan Namjoon dari kilas balik singkatnya. Ia lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekat pada Seokjin yang masih berdiri di depan cermin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Melingkarkan lengannya di perut Seokjin, merengkuh kekasihnya dengan erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu."

.

Seokjin tersenyum tulus mendengar pernyataan Namjoon, membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat sedikit lebih berseri.

Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya kebelakang untuk menyentuh pipi Namjoon di bahunya dan sebelah tangannya menggenggam tautan tangan Namjoon yang kini mengunci tubuhnya dalam dekapan hangat.

"Aku juga. Aku bahkan sangat merindukanmu."

.

.

.

"Hyung ~". Masih dengan posisi _backhug_, Namjoon mendekatkan hidungnya pada perpotongan leher Seokjin, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari sana.

Sementara itu bibir merah muda Seokjin membulat. Tidak biasanya Namjoon memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung'. Kekasihnya itu lebih sering memanggilnya dengan Jinnie, sayang, atau bahkan princess.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba memanggilku seperti itu ?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau itu benar-benar lebih tua dariku."

"Eh ?". Seokjin dibuat melongo. Dan Namjoon masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mencium ceruk leher kekasihnya itu.

"Aku jadi tidak yakin. Mungkin saja selama ini kau menipuku."

"...?" Oke, Seokjin _speechless_. Wajahnya tampak seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Tidak mengerti dengan maksud pembicaraan makhluk yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu.

"Habisnya kau selalu saja tercium seperti bayi. Padahal kita menggunakan sabun yang sama."

Oh. Ternyata hanya karena itu. Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas dan menoyor(?) kepala Namjoon yang masih bersandar di bahunya. Memang kekasihnya ini sungguh ajaib. Bisa juga dia berpikir sampai ke situ. -_-

"Mungkin hidung mancungmu itu hanya sedang tersumbat sesuatu."

"Tapi bisa saja begitu kan, kenyataannya juga begitu." Ucap Namjoon tidak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah, entah otakmu itu yang terlalu cerdas atau memang dasarnya idiot aku tidak tahu. Ayo, kita harus pamit pada Yongguk hyung sekarang."

"Eh tung-..."

"Dan tidak ada penundaan, Kim Namjoon!" Seokjin melepaskan pelukan Namjoon dan langsung menarik lelaki tan itu keluar kamar. Sedangkan lelaki yang sedang ditarik itu hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya pasrah.

.

.

.

Namjoon mengendarai mobilnya dalam diam. Mereka sudah diperjalanan pulang setelah lebih dulu berpamitan pada Yongguk yang hampir saja menghanguskan setengah dari dapurnya karena bersikeras untuk membuat sarapan tanpa sang istri, Bang Himchan.

Untung saja mereka berhasil menghentikan aksi nekat(?) namja atletis itu dengan beralasan harus segera buru-buru pulang untuk membawa Seokjin ke rumah sakit. Dan Yongguk langsung percaya begitu saja karena melihat Seokjin yang masih sedikit pucat dan lemas. Tapi yang ia tidak tahu adalah saat itu Seokjin ternyata hanya ber-_acting_ untuk membuat alasan mereka lebih meyakinkan. Mungkin Himchan benar, Yongguk sedikit bodoh. #gak

.

Namjoon sesekali melirik Seokjin di sampingnya yang lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela walaupun sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik untuk diperhatikan di luar sana.

Perhatian Namjoon teralih pada kedua tangan Seokjin yang bertautan dengan memainkan ibu jarinya. Ia tahu kebiasaan Seokjin yang satu ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan kekasih cantiknya itu.

Seokjin menoleh pada Namjoon saat sadar kalau Namjoon baru saja menepi dan menghentikan mobilnya.

"Ada apa, Joonie ? Kenapa berhenti ?" Tanya Seokjin.

Namjoon yang mendengar pertanyaan itu tidak memberikan jawaban, malah menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

"Kemarilah sayang. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hm ?"

Seokjin sontak menunduk malu masih memainkan ibu jarinya. Ternyata Namjoon menyadari kegelisahannya sejak tadi. Ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari kekasih tampannya itu.

"Ba-banyak. Bolehkah aku bercerita ?"

"Tentu saja. Ceritakanlah semuanya."

"Tapi janji tidak marah padaku setelah ini ?"

Namjoon terkekeh, Seokjin yang seperti ini terlihat sangat manis di matanya. "Iya, janji."

"Sekarang kemarilah." Namjoon menepuk-nepuk pahanya lagi, memberi tanda untuk Seokjin duduk dipangkuannya.

Seokjin pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berpindah di pangkuan Namjoon. Ia duduk menyamping dengan kaki memanjang hingga ke jok tempatnya duduk sebelumnya agar tidak menghalangi Namjoon menyetir. Pipi putihnya kini dihiasi rona merah muda dan jatungnya selalu saja melompat-lompat di dalam sana hanya karena berada terlalu dekat dengan kekasih _tan_-nya itu.

.

.

Seokjin menceritakan semuanya pada Namjoon. Mulai dari malam dimana ia membantu Hoseok yang sedang mabuk dan berakhir dengan ia disetubuhi tanpa ampun oleh namja itu. Membuatnya begitu terbebani untuk menemui Namjoon.

Hingga Seokjin sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk mengahadapi Namjoon nantinya. Jadi pada saat pertama kali ia sadar dari tidurnya ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan menyimpan semua beban hatinya sendiri. Ia juga mengaku bahwa terkadang ia menangis jika sedang tidak ada yang menjaganya di kamar.

Seokjin hanya tidak bisa tetap tinggal namun juga tidak bisa pergi dari Namjoon. Hingga kemarin di saat Yoongi lagi-lagi meningggalkannya sendiri ia memutuskan untuk pergi saja setelah memikirkan semuanya baik-baik. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Namjoon yang terus menjaganya walaupun sebenarnya lelaki itu sangat kelelahan. Betapa hatinya sakit melihat tatapan sendu Namjoon padanya.

Akhirnya Seokjin lebih memilih untuk pergi karena tidak ingin menjadi beban dan melukai Namjoon lebih lama lagi. Baginya, Namjoon terlalu baik untuk terus mengurusi namja seperti dirinya. Perasaan bersalah yang mengakar dihatinya pun sampai saat ini masih ada.

.

"Hiks.."

Isakan Seokjin keluar setelah mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya. Air mata yang ditahannya sejak tadi juga sudah menetes.

Namjoon lagi-lagi memarkirkan mobilnya karena Seokjin menangis. Ia langsung merengkuh Seokjin begitu saja dipangkuannya, mengecup sudut mata kekasihnya yang mengeluarkan air mata.

"Bagaimana bisa aku marah jika kau seperti ini. Kau hanya terlalu baik sayang, selalu saja memikirkan orang lain dari pada dirimu sendiri." Ucapnya dilanjutkan dengan tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Seokjin dengan sayang.

"Ma-maafkana ku.. Hiks.."

"Ssh.. Sudah sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Aku lelah melihatmu menangis terus beberapa hari ini sayang."

Namjoon menangkup kedua pipi Seokjin dan menatap dalam kedua bolamata indahnya yang berair.

"Jangan pernah menganggap dirimu sebagai beban untukku lagi. Yang perlu kau ingat hanya kata-kata ku semalam, okay ?."

"Dan hal yang tidak boleh kau lupakan adalah...-"

Namjoon mengusap pipi putih Seokjin beberapa kali dengan ibu jarinya lalu menempelkan kening mereka berdua.

"-...Aku mencintaimu."

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Seokjin selain tersenyum. Menemukan ketulusan pada tatapan mata elang Namjoon.

"Nado. Aku sangat.. Sangat mencintaimu."

.

Seokjin dapat merasakan napas hangat Namjoon menerpa wajahnya. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Jarak yang memisahkan kedua bibir itu kini hanya bersisa 3cm saja dan semakin menipis kala Seokjin melingkarkan lengannya di leher Namjoon dan meremas rambut pirang namja itu.

.

.

.

.

_**Kruuuuuuukk~**_

Oops, itu suara perut seseorang.

.

.

1

.

.

2

.

.

3 detik

.

.

Namjoon tertawa. Sedangkan Seokjin refleks langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Namjoon. Tentu saja ia malu, karena ia tahu jelas itu adalah suara perutnya.

"Ya! Jangan menertawakanku. Kau menyebalkan!" Rajuk Seokjin di leher Namjoon.

"Hahaha.. Haha.."

"Ya! Kubilang jangan tertawa, Kim Namjoon!" Dilanjutkan dengan kegiatannya memukul bahu Namjoon.

"Wajar saja aku lapar aku kan tidak makan selama beberapa hari."

"Haha.. Iya iya sayang, maaf aku kelepasan. Haha. Kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali sih, aku jadi lapar ingin memakanmu juga." Goda Namjoon melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Seokjin.

"Ya! Dasar mesum." Satu jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Namjoon. "Di sini aku yang lapar kenapa jadi kau yang ingin memakanku."

"Aah jangan merajuk begitu dong, kau membuat nafsu 'makan' ku jadi bertambah sayang. Haha. Mau makan apa, hm ?"

"Ramen." Seokjin langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum cerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponselnya yang terletak di samping. Mata sipit nya langsung membulat dan melempar _remote_ di tangannya ke sembarang tempat saat melihat siapa si pemanggil. Itu Namjoon.

"Halo, Namjoon-ah! Kau dimana sekarang ? Bagaimana dengan Jinnie ? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar padaku ? Kenapa tidak pulang sejak kemarin ? Kena-..."

_"Yoongi hyung! Ssst.. Dengarkan aku dulu. Jangan berisik, Jinnie aman dia ada 'dipangkuan' ku sekarang."_

"Mwo ?! 'Dipangkuan' ? Ya! Kim Namjoon apa yang sedang kalian lakukan hah ?"

_"Ssst! Yoongi hyung. Sudah kubilang biarkan aku jelaskan dulu makanya."_

.

.

Namjoon's side

"Jinnie tertidur di pangkuan ku hyung. Dan aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya." _'Ya walaupun aku memang ingin sekali melakukannya.' _Lanjutnya dalam hati sambil sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk pantat Seokjin.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya di seberang sana. Sungguh Namjoon sudah membuatnya berikiran yang tidak-tidak barusan. _"Tch! Kau membuat ku berpikiran aneh tadi, pirang! Cepat katakan kau dimana sekarang ?"_

"Kkk.. Sebentar lagi kami sampai hyung. Mungkin Jinnie akan menginap sehari lagi di rumah sakit. Besok aku akan menjemputnya setelah mempersiapkan semuanya."

_"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku dan Jimin akan menunggu kalian di rumah sakit. Apa kau sudah memberitahunya soal rencanamu __**itu**__ ?"_

"Belum hyung. Aku rasa tidak perlu, dia pasti menerimanya. Karena aku tidak menerima penolakan." Namjoon mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kekehan kecil. Yang hanya mendapat balasan dengusan dari Yoongi.

_"Dasar kau ini! Sudah ya, hati-hati di jalan. Bye."_

"Bye hyung."

Namjoon memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Yoongi. Dan kembali fokus untuk menyetir dengan seseorang di pangkuannya saat ini.

Oh, lihatlah Seokjin yang tertidur sangat manis dipangkuan Namjoon. Ia tertidur seperti koala melekat erat dengan dada Namjoon dan kepalanya bersandar manja di bahu tegap sang kekasih.

Seokjin langsung tertidur usai mengisi perutnya dengan 2 porsi ramen dan 1 porsi ddeokbokki. Ia menghabiskan itu semua sendirian. Catat, sendirian. Membuat Namjoon tertawa sesaat setelah Seokjin tertidur karena kekenyangan. Kekasih cantiknya itu sungguh sangat menggemaskan. Rasanya Namjoon sangat bahagia kembali melihat Seokjin seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghh..". Lenguhan kecil itu membuat Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya di sofa. Ia yakin itu suara Seokjin.

Seokjin membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih terpecah. Seingatnya tadi ia tertidur di... Pangkuan Namjoon!.

"Ah! Joonie!" Pekiknya heboh dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya.

"Jinnie! Kau sudah bangun syukurlah.." Yoongi tersenyum manis, mendekat lalu duduk di kursi sebelah brankar Seokjin.

_GREP_

"Minnie.. Maafkan aku." Seokjin tiba-tiba memeluk Yoongi membuat namja semanis gula itu terkejut.

"Ma-maaf sudah membuat mu khawatir dan membuat mu menangis karena ku. Maaf."

Yoongi membalas pelukan Seokjin dengan hangat. Tapi.. "Jujur saja Jinnie, aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menghajarmu saat ini. Kau sungguh menyebalkan."

"Mwo ?!" Seokjin refleks melepaskan pekukannya dan bergidik ngeri.

"Hahaha.. Lihat ekspresimu itu, lucu sekali Jinnie!" Canda Yoongi yang dihadiahi pout dari bibir merah muda Seokjin setelahnya.

Tentu saja Yoongi hanya bercanda. Jika saja ia tidak mengingat bahwa manusia di hadapannya ini baru saja bersuara setelah beberapa hari, mungkin Ia akan benar memberinya sedikit pelajaran.

.

.

"Namjoonie.. Dia kemana Minnie ?"

"Katanya ada yang harus diselesaikan, jadi dia tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini. Besok dia akan menjemput mu, dan juga Dokter Jung sudah memperbolehkanmu pulang besok."

Seokjin mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti. Tak lama setelah itu kedua matanya terasa berat kembali. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia mudah mengantuk dan selalu ingin memakan sesuatu.

"Minnie kau tidak mau tidur ? Aku sudah mengantuk." Namja cantik itu mengusap matanya lucu dengan telunjuk.

"Tidurlah duluan Jinnie, aku sebentar lagi. Jaljayo."

"Jaljayo, Minnie."

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya Namjoon benar-benar datang menjemput Seokjin walaupun sedikit terlambat.

"Hai, sayang. Sudah merasa lebih baik ?" Namjoon menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan singkat di kening sang kekasih.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Sudah siap untuk pulang, tuan putri ku ?" Ajak Namjoon dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ugh semburat merah itu lagi, memenuhi pipi putihnya yang polos. Ia paling malu tiap kali Namjoon memanggilnya tuan putri.

"I-iya. Aku ingin cepat pulang dari sini."

"Kalau begitu ayo. Yoongi hyung dan Jimin sudah menunggu _di sana_."

Sepertinya Seokjin belum menyadari dirinya akan dibawa kemana oleh Namjoon.

.

.

"Ini bukan ke apartemenku. Katanya kau akan mengantarku pulang sayang ?"

Tanya Seokjin ketika menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah jalan menuju ke apartemennya.

"Aku memang akan mengantarmu pulang sayang. Pulang ke rumah kita."

"E-eh ? Maksudmu ?"

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, okay cantik ?"

Sungguh Seokjin tidak mengerti dengan semuanya. Dan ia baru sadar kalau tadi Namjoon baru saja menyebut 'Rumah kita' ?.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua telah tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak begitu besar namun memiliki halaman yang sangat luas. Rumah itu terlihat... Entahlah Seokjin bingung menjelaskannya bagaimana. Mungkin memang tidak mewah dan seperti istana. Namun satu kata yang akhirnya ia putuskan, sempurna. Ia menyukai rumah itu.

"Bagaimana ? Kau menyukainya, sayang ?"

Pertanyaan Namjoon menyadarkannya dari berkagum ria barusan. "A-ah. Ini apa Joonie ?"

"Rumah kita."

"Ru..mah ki-kita ?"

"Iya. Dan mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal bersama di sini sayang."

"Apa ?! Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali ? Kenapa tidak memberitahu ku lebih dulu ?" Seokjin tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Tidak ada waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahumu sayang, aku merencanakannya belum lama ini."

"Dan sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Yoongi hyung dan Jimin, karena mereka telah membantuku."

Seokjin cengo. Jadi hanya dia yang tidak mengetahuinya. Oh, _great_.

"Apa-apaan ini. Aku tidak ma-..."

"Stop! Tidak ada penolakan, _princess_." Tanpa aba-aba Namjoon langsung meraih tubuh Seokjin dan mengangkat namja cantik itu dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Ia mengangkatnya di bahu persis seperti mengangkat karung.

"Ya! Ya! Kim Namjoon turunkan akuuuuuu!"

Jujur saja Seokjin belum siap dengan ini semua. Tapi yah.. Mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sangat tahu kalau Namjoon tidak menerima penolakan apapun. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau Namjoon juga tidak akan menurunkannya bagaimanapun ia berontak.

.

.

.

"Huft.." Akhirnya Seokjin berhasil keluar juga setelah memohon berulang kali agar diizinkan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri di sekitar perumahan itu. Tidak ada salahnya berkeliling untuk mengenal lingkungan sekitarmu kan ? Pikirnya.

Namja cantik itu berjalan melewati beberapa rumah yang sama dengan miliknya dan Namjoon, namun ada juga yang telah direnovasi menjadi lebih besar dan mewah. Membuatnya beranggapan bahwa orang-orang yang tinggal di sini pastilah semuanya orang berada.

Ia terus berkeliling tanpa sadar jika ada seseorang yang mengikutinya di belakang.

.

.

Seorang namja yang baru saja akan keluar kebetulan melihat sosok Seokjin yang melintas di depan rumahnya.

_'Itu kan...'_

Namja itu menggosok matanya beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya itu nyata atau tidak. Ia segera berlari dan mengikuti Seokjin perlahan agar tak ketahuan.

Ternyata benar, orang yang dilihat oleh namja itu adalah Seokjin. Sosok namja yang sudah lama tak ia temui. Sosok yang ia rindukan.

Tanpa ragu namja itu langsung menuju tepat kearah Seokjin yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mengamatinya. Ia sedikit berlari karena Seokjin tampaknya sedikit mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

Seokjin merasa aneh, seperti ada yang sedang mengikutinya. Ia sengaja memperlambat langkahnya untuk memastikan jika benar ada seseorang di belakangnya.

Setelah melewati 2 rumah barulah ia sadar ada suara langkah kaki lain yang sedang berlari kearahnya. Saat itu juga ia mempercepat langkahnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun.

Namun sepertinya orang itu berlari lebih cepat menghampirinya dan membuat namja cantik itu sontak terkejut menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat bahunya di tarik dan seseorang itu menyapanya.

"Princess Kim ?"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

_**Note* :**_

_**Hypothermia**_ \- secara umum ini adalah kondisi dimana suhu tubuh mengalami penurunan dari batas suhu normal. Ada beberapa tingkatan yang dapat dibagi berdasarkan penurunan suhu yang dialami.

_**Pen Light**_ \- senter berbentuk pena yang biasa digunakan oleh tenaga medis.

_**Rewarming**_ \- penanganan dengan pengembalian suhu tubuh agar mencapai batas normal kembali.

_**Skin to Skin**_ \- salah satu penatalaksanaan hypothermia dimana dilakukan transfer panas tubuh langsung dari orang normal pada penderita hypothermia. Perlu diperhatikan beberapa kondisi juga.

.

.

.

Huweeee maafkan karena ff ini telat banget update nya ;_; hiks

Dan terima kasih banyak buat readernim yang masih nunggui ff abal ini, aku udah baca semua reviewnya makasi banget tapi maaf -lagi- karena ngga di bales satu" di sini soalnya udah kepanjangan dan jujur aku lelah ngetiknya ;_; *curhat

Buat yg mau tau siapa kira kira 'namja itu' silahkan baca Lingered : Side Story kkk.. #gakadayangpenasaran

Intinya makasih buat yg udh fav, follow dan mereview ff ini, me love you guys ~ :')

Ah dan satu lagi, ff ini aku usahakan bakal lanjut terus kok, tapi mungkin waktu update nya ngga bakalan menetap krn aku juga punya kegiatan sndiri di dunia ini(?), semoga masih sabar menunggu yaa, maafkan diriku yg sering php ini huhu :'D

Last, thanks for your support buat aku ngelanjutin ff ini :)

I need your review guys :D

Saranghae ~


End file.
